


橄榄球

by 997761583



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/997761583/pseuds/997761583





	1. Chapter 1

一辆横停于南加州大学校区前的福特野马大有来头，1991年美国政府为了奖励乌瑞恩家族军工业方面作出的杰出贡献，授予至高军衔并厚礼相待。它的出现象征至高指挥官瓦里安·乌瑞恩小儿子的到来，身份不凡的安度因·乌瑞恩。目前乌瑞恩家的金发少爷就读弗吉尼亚大学，这事人尽皆知。

「需要我帮您抬进去吗，少爷。」

吉恩·格雷迈恩，乌瑞恩家西装革履的管家提议。

「不，我自己能行，何况让你跟着我的朋友会不自在。”结束了为期半年的修学——准确来说是因为家庭变故安度因不得不脱离校园生活，他较为吃力的拎起拉杆箱，「拉西奥说他会来接我，我们联系好了。请放心吉恩，他是我的朋友。」

乌瑞恩家的男孩尽力改善吉恩对拉西奥的不信任，他不知父辈们的偏见从何而来：「我明白了，少爷。那么等待您的联系，我会尽快前来接你。」他再行一礼，目送安度因步入庭院。

吉恩不会说出自己的想法，作为管家他无理由插手主人与少爷之间的纠纷。担任乌瑞恩家历来管家一职，吉恩不会眼睁睁看着父子关系不即不离，瓦里安努力想化解矛盾，就目前情势安度因不这么希望。事实上这对父子又就一些事起了纠纷，他的少爷处在叛逆期，每一句噎得瓦里安说不出话来。倘若瓦里安·乌瑞恩的政敌有幸见到这一幕，他们恐怕会惊掉下巴——向来不可一世的指挥官竟然在他年幼的儿子面前瞠目结舌。

自此，他们父子的关系彻底进入冰封期。区区管家能做什么改变呢，无非等待他们其中一方为一点小事道歉，瓦里安仍在努力尝试改变这段糟糕关系，但安度因始终不想配合。

 

「你到了？我以为你至少会翘掉文化课。」教学区入口的路灯旁，金发少爷深色皮肤的朋友拉西奥迎了上来。他法学院的朋友久违地露出笑容，他从安度因手上接过一个拎包，为他效劳。

「我空下了太多课时，若不是他们考虑到我属于乌瑞恩，恐怕会要求我留级。」安度因跟着他一直走向宿舍楼。他和拉西奥入学前的新生欢迎会就认识了，安度因开了个不错的头，拉西奥也愉快的发现格格不入的两个人竟然兴趣相投，拜这一切所赐，他们理所当然成了朋友。「你呢，拉西奥，很久没人关心你的课时了。」

拉西奥的父母并不在乎他们的男孩，这对夫妻显然惹上了太多麻烦。连拉西奥自己也搞不清楚他们究竟是负债累累还是麻烦上身，同样的，拉西奥也不在乎他们。他向来逍遥自在。

「别提了，我至今没有弄懂德萨米与摩莱里，空想共产主义与社会空想主义。」拉西奥抱怨起来，「他们难于安度因和拉西奥显而易见的区别。比起这个，我的朋友，你不该担心一下自己的药理学吗，我听说教授准备给他们出难题。」他的言下之意证实了安度因的猜测，成为外科医生的道路布满荆棘。瓦里安希望安度因继承乌瑞恩家族的意志，应召入伍，而安度因显然有着另一套想法，他反其道而行之，明确向父亲表达了自己想要成为以为有名望的外科医生。他并不把这件事报告父亲，为此父子俩大吵一架——当然，这并不是冷战的全部原因。

「我能跟上。」安度因摇摇头，「我和我父亲吵架了，你知道。他还是坚持自己的观念，以他的话来说，乌瑞恩家族的人都应该像他那样杀伐决断，而非当一个救死扶伤的外科医生。」

拉西奥的手按在他的肩上，安慰乌瑞恩家的少爷：「我相信这并不是一件困难的事，我的朋友。你的药理学导师对你感兴趣，我说的没错？我记得他叫维伦。他一直认为你天赋异禀。」

「你应该尊称老师，拉西奥，这样你的导师可能会更喜欢你。」

提到维纶，安度因感觉良好。他喜欢医学院为他安排的导师，维纶亲切又通情达理，他无私的分享自己所有的知识。

「——进而得到不错的学分？我可不这么想，重点是我的导师能否博得我的欢心。」

拉西奥对此不以为然，安度因早先听说过他岌岌可危的经济法与司法学分。若他再保持不以为然的心态，安度因保证他会变得像耐萨里奥——拉西奥的父亲那样糟糕。

「你必须打起精神来，这样你才能摆脱家庭。」这话同时也说给安度因自己，他觉得自己也快要被打动了。

拉西奥笑着说：「想让我摆脱家庭很简单，但你呢，我的朋友。你很难摆脱你父亲，他时刻都围着你转，恨不得给你装上监控器。」接着他像想起了什么，闲话脱口而出，「等等，我有了个主意，我们不如结婚——这样你父亲对我失望透顶，他很可能会离开令他难过的你，而我也能脱离我的家庭，两全其美。」

「这不会发生，为了你的性命着想。」

「说的也是，我不想某天横死街头。」说得对，比起瓦里安心灰意冷的离开安度因，他更可能雇枪手打爆自己的脑袋，「我们最好把你的行李装进宿舍，接着去校区逛逛，你不在的时候这发生了翻天覆地的变化，我相信你会对这些改变产生兴趣。」

安度因回答：「我会的，拉西奥，在此之前，你真的向你的导师请了假？」他担忧和拉西奥的见面没有得到事前批准，最糟的结果是往他的学分动手脚。

「不，我没有，但我想他会习惯性无视我的。我计算过自己的出席率。」拉西奥骄傲的说，「没有一点纰漏。」

 

安度因很久没回宿舍，他的床位却依旧保持洁净。拉西奥告诉他他有通知保洁员上门清扫，费用记在瓦里安头上。他的朋友帮着一起整理日用品时，拉西奥曾问他为什么不住家里，瓦里安会很高兴和他住在一起。安度因的理由很简单，他不想做笼中鸟。

他们着手整理之余，拉西奥桌下的某个物品引起他的兴趣：「这是什么，一个橄榄球？……你加入橄榄球队了？」安度因惊奇的说，「我以为你对集体项目没有什么兴趣。」

「你休学以后，我必须得找点乐子。」拉西奥把橄榄球拿到他手上，「我对橄榄球很自信，我的朋友。现在时间刚好，操场空出来了，有兴趣见识一下吗。」橄榄球支在他食指上，转了几圈，拉西奥又把球抱回怀中，「但愿我们不会在这过程中遇到不想见的人。」

正值午后时分，人们基本聚集到教学与多媒体区，马术用的跑场四下无人。橄榄球场位于马术跑场北侧，拉西奥一边专注橄榄球，一边同安度因分享他缺课时发生的趣闻故事。同样拉西奥也关心安度因的想法，他们简单聊了休学期间安度因感觉如何，事实上，安度因觉得心态完全调整过来了，只要他父亲别把他强制带回家里，一切都会重归正轨。

他们都很高兴能避开一个人，安度因也不想重新提起令人伤心的话题，但总是事与愿违，他们抵达橄榄球场时发现球场已经有人了。真是稀奇，为了学分拼搏的人都应该待在他们的教室中接受导师讲课，怎么有时间跑到这来练习橄榄球，拉西奥很快明白过来——除了一个人。

加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮。他和拉西奥都不愿见到的人。

安度因休学以前，地狱咆哮家的儿子以体育特长有幸踏入南加州大学校园。没人清楚地狱咆哮和乌瑞恩家族的世仇从何而来，拉西奥只知道父辈间的仇恨一直延续到了他们的儿子身上，地狱咆哮继承了不知从何而来的坏脾气，他的父亲也不像他这样。他打架斗殴、恐吓他人，拉西奥保证，若是他不接受少管所的批评教育，格罗姆那特立独行的儿子必定三振出局。

「安度因·乌瑞恩。」地狱咆哮发现了球场的闯入者，他轻蔑地笑了起来，随意丢掉手中的橄榄球，朝他们走来，「让我们来看看是谁，因为母亲的死就哭着鼻子回到家里，半年也不肯出门的乌瑞恩的小儿子。如果你父亲看到这样的你，肯定恨不得一出生就掐死你。」他高大的身躯挡在安度因身前。拉西奥还记得他们之前曾爆发过冲突，加尔鲁什差点掐断安度因的脖子——

「你好，加尔鲁什。」安度因悠闲地和他打了个招呼，他毫不在意加尔鲁什粗暴的态度，「我是以拉西奥的朋友的身份来的。你会把球场的一半让给他，不是吗。」

拉西奥原以为加尔鲁什不会同意，他甚至可能以安度因提出不合理要求对他们大打出手，耐萨里奥的儿子准备好像防守后卫那样保护他的朋友了，可加尔鲁什什么都没做，他只是不屑地冷哼：「明天，我会在交流赛上干掉他。」加尔鲁什瞪着拉西奥，提醒他们届时参与明天的交流赛，「只要一拳就能把他的脑袋打得凹进去。」

拉西奥讽刺的说：「很好，尽管来吧，无期徒刑向你敞开怀抱。加尔鲁什，我会第一个通知你父亲去探望你的。」

加尔鲁什嗤之以鼻的离开了。

「看来他不想再待了，虽然不是我们想的那样，不过他似乎同意了，拉西奥，我们……」

「你是怎么做到的，那是加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，你用了什么把戏。」拉西奥错愕地问他，「他甚至没对你挥拳头，该说那次他差点掐断你脖子时就有点不对了，我的朋友。你威胁他了，还是别的什么？」

「我不会做威胁的把戏，拉西奥。就像你看到的那样，和他说点什么，他会理解的。加尔鲁什不是蛮横无理的人，他只是有点……」安度因尽量用合适的词形容加尔鲁什，「偏激。」

「……说的也是，外科医生。」他的棕皮肤朋友笑了起来。也许有些状况不是那么尽如人意，可事情还是照着他们的预计推动了，现在拉西奥可以好好向安度因展示他在橄榄球上的成绩。安度因向拉西奥询问了明天的橄榄球交流赛，拉西奥告诉他这是个争抢橄榄球四分卫的好机会，如若表现出色脱颖而出，那么他就有可能得到这来之不易的四分卫机会，考虑到他的竞争者多了一个加尔鲁什，拉西奥觉得一切都变的麻烦起来了。

「加上适当的训练，拉西奥，你不擅长认输。」

「我想你说得对，我的朋友。输给加尔鲁什让我对不起差点就被他打凹进去的脑袋。」

他跟随橄榄球员进入球场，加尔鲁什早就离开，可他的朋友扎伊拉却还在收拾加尔鲁什留下的东西。安度因有点心疼时时刻刻都在照顾加尔鲁什的扎伊拉。何况这种各方面的照顾也给扎伊拉惹来了不少麻烦。

「打扰了。」拉西奥正在球场上跑动，安度因坐在观众席，他有点看不下去，于是帮着扎伊拉整理外衣。

「你希望你的哪个男朋友赢得四分卫的位置？」扎伊拉一边收拾着东西，一边问。

安度因花了很久才明白她的意思：「什么，不，我没和他们其中一人交往。」他感觉自己的指尖有点发凉，扎伊拉可能看出什么来了。

加尔鲁什的朋友无声地盯着他，过了很久才说：「我想很快了，即使你不愿意。」


	2. Chapter 2

「你睡了吗。」

享用过校外晚餐庆祝安度因的归来以后，拉西奥采纳了安度因的提议早早上床休息。为了他明天的橄榄球交流赛做准备，倘若他不想让加尔鲁什如愿以偿敲掉脑袋，那么他得成倍努力。他翻来覆去睡不着，这不难想象，拉西奥即将面临的是无法匹及的强敌，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，他是天生的战争机器，按照他们的流行话说，加尔鲁什难逢敌手，不论球场还是战场。啦啦队女孩们必定只会为他压倒性的胜利欢呼加油，加尔鲁什才是名副其实的橄榄球四分卫，拉西奥顶多当个踢球手。

现在加尔鲁什向他宣战了，拉西奥真得惊叹，他有生以来第一次蚍蜉撼大树。

「没有。」安度因回答的很干脆，「你应该早睡。」

他们的床位隔着一条不宽的走廊，拉西奥躺在坚固的木质龙骨上一层厚鹅绒上，这很好的舒缓了他的疲劳。由于掩上窗帘，室内密不透光，他们谁也看不见彼此。

「可我睡不着。」拉西奥的手垫在脑后，他盯着天花板出神，「要知道我的对手可是加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，想也不敢想。他很可能兑现诺言把我的头骨敲碎，你见过他是怎么做的。某个惹了他的小书呆子满地找牙，连声求饶，可地狱咆哮非但没有放过他，还打断了他的肋骨。那个可怜的书呆子因肺部穿孔紧急入院，我可不希望自己下场凄惨。如果我变成一条龙和他抗争——这会是个不错的主意。」

「同时你会被阿莱克斯塔萨抓起来，因为你是一条受她缉捕的耐萨里奥的子嗣。」

这就得追溯到拉西奥的父亲耐萨里奥与阿莱克斯塔萨她们的纠葛了，耐萨里奥背叛了他的朋友们，他过去曾是加州坚定的保卫者之一，一名光荣的警察。但很快为首的阿莱克斯塔萨察觉到了他朋友的异状，他们潜心调查，直到发现耐萨里奥与加州某不法团伙头领恩佐斯的不法交易。嚣张的耐萨里奥击伤了他过去的朋友，投奔了恩佐斯，可恶棍头领实在太不靠谱，唯一促成的结果就是耐萨里奥携一家老小四处躲藏，拉西奥因为看不惯他们整日占据唯一一张桌子搓麻将而逃离了兄弟姐妹及父母身边，按他的话说他父亲现在就像社区的退休老干部。

「好吧，那我很快就会放弃四分卫，选择去当牛仔，牛仔可比四分卫帅多了。」拉西奥又不切实际的说，「……说真的，我睡不着，我的朋友。」他最终向安度因坦白了自己的心情，加尔鲁什的挑衅让他感到不安。现实对拉西奥很不友好，他既要躲避阿莱克斯塔萨、伊瑟拉等等的追捕，又想在南加州大学好好立足。

「你希望我们做点什么？趁还没太晚。」

安度因看了下手机时间。

「我们可以睡在一张床上。」拉西奥坐起来，立刻提议，「我们以前经常这么干。」

「过来吧。」安度因不假思索。

说得对，过去的时间里他们常常睡一张床，原因是：暖和。

拉西奥立刻下床爬进安度因的被窝，他的手脚凉凉的，被子很快卷走了三分之二，安度因能看到他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

「可我只有一个枕头。」安度因弯曲小腿，「等等，拉西奥我的脚露出来了。」

「给我一半就好了。」拉西奥扯过一半枕头压在自己脑袋下，「我们好久没睡在一起了。大好时光总不能就拿来睡觉，不如做点什么吧，我的朋友。」

安度因的手钻出被子，向他张开：「手指游戏，要试试吗。过去我睡不着的时候吉恩常常这么做。」

「吉恩……？你的管家？好吧。」拉西奥的嗤鼻让人读不出情绪，「我想它会是一个我没了解过的新游戏，你可以讲解一下规则。」

「双手各伸出一根手指，象征数字一。接着通过碰触对方的手指叠加数字，例如我们都竖起一根手指，而我的左手触碰了你的右手或左手，那么我的左手将竖起两根手指，记作二，以此类推，如果产生超过十的数，那么取个位。当轮到一人并碰触完毕后，自己竖起的手指数量加起来为十，且次数刚好两次，那么抵达十的人就赢了。」安度因比划着手指。

「听上去像数学题，我们何尝不试试？」拉西奥爬起身，居高临下地看着他的朋友，「谁先开始。」

安度因好心问：「需要我示范一局吗。」

「不，不要小看黑龙的学习能力，它们象征着智慧与守护，明白吗，我的朋友。通过你刚才讲解的规则，我们久远的智慧已经给出了诠释。」拉西奥得意的说，「你的朋友可是一条黑龙。」

「我从没赢过吉恩，你知道。」安度因说着伸出食指，「有时我都不知道他是怎么做到的，不知不觉就抵达了终点。」

拉西奥也照做：「他肯定很常玩这个——让我想想，明天你会来观看我的比赛，如果我没有猜错的话。」

安度因的右手碰了拉西奥的左手：「当然。」

「就算有课？」拉西奥用右手去碰安度因的右手，他竖起三根手指。

「我会翘掉。」右手加上拉西奥右手的数字，记五。

「如果是维伦老师？」拉西奥丝毫不受干扰地问，他的右手碰了安度因的左手。

安度因轻撞拉西奥的右手，六根手指：「……我，会和他说明。」他温和的老师向来是他的软肋，拉西奥有些不悦的想，安度因什么时候才能从善待他人的定势思维跳出来。

「看吧，你犹豫了。」维纶的话题成功使安度因分心，这令乌瑞恩少爷做了错误决定。他本想以六去碰拉西奥右手的四，但他不慎把胜利送到了拉西奥嘴边。没有放跑到嘴的胜利的打算，拉西奥碰了一下他的右手，他收回抵达十的右手，「面对你喜欢的人你向来容易由于，相反，面对恐惧你却意外大胆。接受加尔鲁什的挑战时你可一点也不犹豫，他力拔千斤。要知道那时你很有可能送进重症病房住上好几个月。」他又说起加尔鲁什过去对安度因的挑战，地狱咆哮把他的朋友拉进一个小房间，拉西奥只能听到他们厮打的动静，可教室的门锁得紧紧的，该死的地狱咆哮，他搬过桌子挡住了门。等拉西奥翻窗而入时，他们的斗争已经停止了。安度因衣冠不整，而加尔鲁什不见踪影。

安度因没有受伤，不幸中的万幸。即使事后拉西奥还是十分困惑，可安度因显然不希望有人过问。

「他没有你想的糟糕，只是没法克服暴力。」安度因十分惊奇。拉西奥仿佛无师自通，他就这么赢得了一场小小的胜利，再接下去对他不利。拉西奥的话使他分心，直至落入圈套，「他有优点，同时伴随缺点。我很乐意能有机会和他聊聊，明天的交流赛，也许我会和他谈谈。」

「你想利用明天的交流赛？因为……你很欣赏他，我的朋友？」

拉西奥语气平静，「你是未来的外科医生，而不是加尔鲁什私人的心理医生。」

「有些方面。」安度因直言不讳，「加尔鲁什的性格会是他未来的重大隐患，我想以他为专题论文争取这学期病患心理学的学分。但请放心，我会为你加油，拉西奥，同时我相信自己能够改变加尔鲁什。」安度因知道拉西奥可能会说加尔鲁什的未来和他有什么关系，并告诉他杞人忧天可不是医生的本职工作。

「你完全可以不选加尔鲁什，他很危险，而且不会同意。」拉西奥不知道他的朋友为什么冒出这么天真的想法，加尔鲁什怎么可能承认自己有心理问题？

「不，他会的。我相信。」安度因仍在坚持，「我相信加尔鲁什不会拒绝我。」

拉西奥对他朋友的天真表达了担忧：「因为你们关系亲密？亲密到他想掐死你？」这当然是荒唐话，耐萨里奥的儿子想，他破窗而入时安度因的脖子上还留着勒痕，如若他没有及时赶到，谁知道他的朋友会被加尔鲁什弄成什么样，综上所述，他们怎么可能关系亲密。

「也许他只是碍于自己的立场。我不讨厌他，拉西奥，我也希望我和他的关系能像和你一样亲密。」

「像我们一样睡在一张床上？」

「我不敢想象，但也许。」

乌瑞恩家的少爷刚想伸出手指垂死挣扎，哦不，他立刻就明白自己要输了。他狡猾的朋友又施了一个手指上的小诡计。

「你赢了，拉西奥。干得漂亮，手指游戏大师。」安度因有点遗憾的夸奖。他们的十指现在碰在一起，这是属于拉西奥的胜利瞬间——

咣的一声，安度因的手指骤然被紧紧扣住，力道过猛导致手背撞上床板。他困惑不解地看向他的朋友，因为此刻拉西奥用力抓住了他的肩，他不得不往后靠去。安度因盯着自己朋友明亮的眼睛，读不出其中的情绪，但他能清晰听见拉西奥均匀的呼吸，越来越近，越来越热，直到——「……拉西奥？」他扭动身体想要摆脱。

过了很久，拉西奥才放开他。

「现在我赢了，我的朋友，我们可以为明天的更好发挥睡觉了。」他又恢复了往日的姿态，毫不在意地拉过被子遮到身上。他们靠的不再像先前那样近，因为拉西奥和安度因都感觉到了气氛的尴尬。

「……我想也是。」

他刚才究竟想做什么呢，也许加尔鲁什的挑衅令他愤怒，而安度因对加尔鲁什进一步的肯定激怒了他。但这些都是实话，赶在加尔鲁什造成更大的麻烦以前，安度因必须得帮帮他，他们毕竟……安度因没办法认真去想。


	3. Chapter 3

橄榄球交流赛紧锣密鼓的展开，校方安排出球场，集合两支参与交流赛的校团，并分为两支互相对抗竞技的队伍，有助进行技术上的交流。「战歌氏族」的「血吼」加尔鲁什，当之无愧的四分卫，他穿戴四分位的防具咬着牙套出现在球场时没有一人感到意外。拉西奥分到了「黑石氏族」，他负责外线位，他们的四分卫也有幸分配到了一位颇有见解的兽人，德拉诺什·萨鲁法尔，功名一身的退役老兵萨鲁法尔的儿子，论阅历与实力他绝不输加尔鲁什。

目前黑石氏族处于防守位，进攻顺序从左到右。上场以前安度因遗憾的告诉他维纶前来和他谈话，他希望安度因能守在医务室，球赛很可能出现伤者，这是一个来之不易的锻炼机会。安度因充满愧疚的告诉他，不过这很好，医务室的窗能清晰看到赛场，他会一直注视拉西奥。拉西奥明白这不过就是一套冠冕堂皇的说辞，他没有揭穿他的朋友，因为安度因向来不爽约。

比赛开始前的两小时，安度因一人坐在医务室病床旁的椅子上，随手取过桌上一本医科知识的书籍翻阅起来。他落下的课程务必得用更多努力才能补回，他不想辜负维伦的期待，同时也不希望瓦里安的话应验。他会成为合格的外科医生，告诉他父亲他不必一辈子生活在他的保护之下。

开赛前医务室的老师告诉他有部分需要开赛心理辅导的球员，介于球赛日她临时有事无法关注这些球员的情况，依维纶所托，她将具体情况告知安度因。安度因正对橱窗的玻璃套上白大衣，他调整领带与衣领之间的松紧，直到他的衣着毫无一丝瑕疵。医务室提供的服装十分得体，他开始有些期待成为真正的医生，穿上属于自己的白大褂的瞬间了。

拉西奥在球场热身，安度因接了杯热水回来时发觉他一直远远的盯着自己。他的朋友似乎很介意自己的医生打扮，不这么糟糕吧？安度因忐忑的想，对视许久，拉西奥对他竖起拇指，接着向教练示意他将离开一小会儿。拉西奥径直跑向医务室外的花丛，隔着玻璃窗，他兴奋地看着安度因。

「这真适合你。」他由衷感叹，「如果我因为受伤被搬进医务室，你会怎么做。」

「像照顾伤者一样照顾你。」安度因回答。

「没有什么特殊服务吗？」拉西奥的双手交叠压在窗台，他的下巴搁上胳膊，「我不知道该怎么说，你穿这身太性感了，我想现在就拉伤韧带躺进医务室受你照顾一整天。充满学识智慧的外科医生安度因·乌瑞恩，何尝不试试黑框眼镜？」

「我来这是为了防止有人受伤但无人照顾的情况发生。」安度因纠正他，「可不是为了满足你。」

拉西奥再次象征性的微笑：「得了吧，庆幸除我以外的没有什么人看到你。我的朋友，在黑龙的智慧中，这才是会让人蠢蠢欲动的存在。这身是为你量身打造的？在我看来它意外合身。」

「衣柜里找到的，维纶老师特意提醒我最好穿上。」安度因不怎么严肃的说，「好了，快回球场准备你的热身活动，否则当你拉伤韧带躺进医务室，我什么要求也不会满足你。」

「这么说你答应了？考虑黑框眼镜？」

拉西奥无比兴奋。

「是的。」乌瑞恩少爷对他的朋友说，「现在，快点回去。」

「很好，期待我打断加尔鲁什的鼻梁吧，我的朋友。」

 

不出三十分钟，医务室老师强调的「需赛前心理辅导」的球员推开了医务室的门。这对安度因来说着实是一项重大挑战，心理辅导并非玩笑，他需要积累更多经验才有信心为他人进行心理辅导。当他试着向老师提出自己的担忧时，老师笑着告诉他他们也可以忽略心理辅导的部分，直接跳到伤口处理。也就是说，前来心理辅导的球员可能伤痕累累，安度因对此无法想象。

「欢迎……」他的声音突然微弱下去，因为进入医务室的人他再熟悉不过。

加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮。

这个时间作为赛场最耀眼的「明星」，加尔鲁什应该在赛场上做热身运动并备战橄榄球交流赛。现在既然他跑来医务室，那么也只向安度因证明了其中一种可能。

他需要心理辅导的对象正是加尔鲁什。

「……加尔鲁什？」他试探地问道，显然地狱咆哮未曾料想医务室的椅子上竟然坐着乌瑞恩的儿子而非一直以来为他心理咨询的辅导老师。他凶恶地盯了安度因一会。「衣服不错。」也不知是否真的在称赞安度因，地狱咆哮冷哼一声随意落座。

「我只是听说有人需要赛前的心理辅导。」安度因解释说，「我没有什么经验，你知道。但如果你对此感到担忧我们可以直接跳过这一步，让我看看你身上的伤……」

「你在轻看我吗，乌瑞恩的小崽子。」加尔鲁什不客气地吼道，「你拙劣的本领并不能给我带来任何困扰，事实上也是如此，我会允许你班门弄斧，这无伤大雅，只是在给你父亲抹黑——而我乐意看到乌瑞恩无能的崽子，仅此而已。所以，继续。我不会乞求你毫无意义的的善心，因为我无所畏惧。」

「好吧，说说你自己……需要什么帮助。」

加尔鲁什充满恶意地瞪着他，仿佛觉得好笑：「我控制不住想要杀人的冲动。」

安度因坐直身体，努力让自己不受他影响。「这对于法治社会而言很糟糕。」

「是的，不止橄榄球赛，一切竞争，一切比赛，我都会忍不住想要杀死我的对手，掐断他们的脖子，看着他们一点一点窒息，挣扎，让他们为激怒我而追悔莫及。」加尔鲁什慢悠悠的补充一句，「包括我仇人的儿子。」

安度因对他的威胁置若罔闻，他漫不经心地翘起一条腿：「很好，加尔鲁什，我建议你退学。你父亲会在精神病院给你找一个好床位。」

「你胆敢讽刺我？」

加尔鲁什倏然起身，他的愤怒与压迫感扑面而来。地狱咆哮迫切地想从安度因眼中品尝恐惧，这滋味令他甘之如饴，使他冷静，并得到满足。

「你的威胁顶不了什么用，加尔鲁什，现在我们是医生和病患的关系。」安度因咳了一声，他纠正了加尔鲁什对他们彼此的错误认识，「我说过，如果你对心理辅导的环节感到不适，我们可以临时变更计划，直接进入你的伤口……我会负责处理你的伤口。」

加尔鲁什仍不罢休，他两眼通红地怒视过来：「很好，医生，你该庆幸我没有在刚才掐断你的脖子。」

「过去负责你的辅导员是怎么告诉你的，我想参考一下……」

加尔鲁什毫不犹豫的打断他：「她要求我冷静，控制住拧断他人骨头的冲动。」他仿佛对此嗤之以鼻，不屑的说，「她根本不知道要怎么做，就像每个心理医生，他们把错误怪罪于环境，可我生来如此，我生来就该支配我那愚蠢敌人的恐惧。」他接着说，「你能做到吗，安度因·乌瑞恩，你难道相信自己能做得比他们更好？」

「我相信。」

安度因直视他的眼睛，语气坚定。实际他没有把握，可他明白倘若连心理医生也放弃，那么加尔鲁什会对自己彻底失去信心，他也会放弃拯救自己，其唯一的结果就是，地狱咆哮锒铛入狱。

加尔鲁什沉默了一会：「很好。」他站起身，走过安度因身旁立到窗前。不知是否错觉作祟，安度因注意到他仿佛盯着外面看一会儿，紧接着加尔鲁什又露出一种诡异又讽刺的笑容，不待安度因了解情况，他拉上窗帘转了回来。

「把衣服脱了，医生，我会告诉你怎么样才能让我冷静。」现在安度因知道他究竟怎么想了。

「不。」安度因正视着他，加尔鲁什朝自己缓慢逼近，如果地狱咆哮真的想……「你不会想这么做，我也不会。」他语气坚定，却丝毫不知自己的冷静能维持多久。

「为什么不会。」地狱咆哮扬起下巴，他骄傲的说，「用另一种方式征服我的敌人，甚至于如果我心情好，也许会放你一马。」

安度因深吸气，他脸上的和善与平静丝毫未褪：「我不需要你放我一马，我们也不会这么做。现在，心理辅导结束了，转过去，我为你检查伤口。」

地狱咆哮嘲讽地笑了起来，他很满意自己在心理上碾压了乌瑞恩的儿子，可他隐约对安度因的拒绝感到不爽：「你认输了，医生，现在是属于我的胜利。」

「很好，那就尽情享受。」安度因不爽的看着加尔鲁什背对自己，露出满是伤痕的后背。兽人的胳膊有着一块挫伤，可吸引乌瑞恩少爷的并非那一处。加尔鲁什的身上遍布新旧交错的伤口，他忍不住将手按了上去：「看上去都是些很旧的伤，你碰上什么麻烦了。」

「这话不该对想要杀死你或征服你的敌人说，但胜利使我心情愉悦，乌瑞恩，所以我会告诉你。我曾差点捏碎一个对我大打出手的小子的头骨，右臂上这些是他试图挣扎时留下的。」加尔鲁什指着右臂上难以痊愈的抓痕，笑着说道，「我留了他一命，因为饱尝他的恐惧实在让人痛快，直到现在我都忘不了他快要死去时候的表情。」

「你不能这样做。」安度因用酒精棉消毒伤口周围，「如果你真的控制不住自己杀了人，那么等待你的会是牢狱之刑，或者你父亲雇佣了一位好律师，而你自己也在之后的过程表现不错，你就会被关进精神病院去，因为你杀了人。考虑到你的精神原因造成的社会危害，他们必须把你关在能保证外界安全的地方。就像用铁链拴住一头野兽。」

「我不畏惧罪刑。」加尔鲁什强调，他呲牙咧嘴地笑道，「如果他们想让我认罪，我只会承认杀了他绝不是错误的。看来你的话起了反效果，医生，你证明了你所做的一切都和过去的心理辅导一样——毫无意义！」

「但我不想看到这一幕发生。」

安度因淡淡的说，他没有停止手上的动作。

「……」意外的是，这句话起效果了，加尔鲁什不耐烦地挥开安度因的手，他拒绝了医生的帮助与额外的心理辅导。地狱咆哮粗鲁的穿上外套，「我受够了和你待在一间房子里，医生。到头来你也只能说出和他们一样的话，像个懦夫一样告诫我考虑后果。我还以为你会有什么不同。但事实证明我错了，我高估了乌瑞恩的崽子。」

「我一直和你想象的没什么不同。」

安度因重新放回酒精瓶，说，「取决于你是否在抗拒心理辅导，偶尔它已经产生效果了，可你就是不愿去承认。面子功夫很重要，但让你的心理医生了解你的想法与状况也很重要。」

加尔鲁什沉默地凝视安度因，做着充分思考：「很好，很好。」他赞许起来：「……我承认，你的心理辅导很成功，如果有机会我会再来找你。」

「不胜荣幸。」安度因终于松了口气。暴力倾向成了加尔鲁什对外社交的一道屏障，这些负面情绪的存在令安度因下意识想要远离加尔鲁什，他可以想象加尔鲁什过去的心理医生究竟是怎么小心翼翼的稳定加尔鲁什的情绪，又注意不要激怒他。一旦加尔鲁什发怒，后果不堪设想。

加尔鲁什最后交代了一句，话中的情绪让人分不清算作命令还是叮嘱：「下次，给我戴上黑框眼镜。」

「……什么？」

没有任何质疑的余地，加尔鲁什重重地闭上了门。安度因坐在医务室内，感到了困惑。他的困惑源自今天发生的一切，似乎加尔鲁什对黑框眼镜有着某种执着，这种执著令地狱咆哮十分期待下一次的心理辅导。安度因自认为今天的表现实在无法比拟拥有执业医师执照的心理医生，他的辅导顶多只是朋友间亲切的咨询。可使安度因产生了最终疑惑的是，他清晰的记得拉西奥也曾要求黑框眼镜。

乌瑞恩少爷起身来到床边，他拉开先前被加尔鲁什合上的窗帘。热身活动告一段落，赛场聚集了摩拳擦掌的一众球员，可安度因却再也找不到他的朋友，拉西奥的身影了。


	4. Chapter 4

橄榄球交流赛谢幕后，拉西奥先于安度因返回寝室。乌瑞恩少爷与他的黑龙朋友本来约好一同打道回府，可身为临时校医显然有太多需要安度因顾虑了，而乌瑞恩少爷忽略了可能的细节，离开前他又清点一遍医用品清单，确认无误后锁上了门。依照惯例他还得跑去宿舍区的信箱处，拉西奥没有清理邮件的习惯，因为他的家人从不给他写信，偶尔他会寄回一两封慰问他的母亲，他们偶有往来，但拉西奥从来没收到一封回信。吉恩和瓦里安会时常给他写信，他们用信件而非短信联络，现在面对瓦里安的书信安度因不知所措。他会回信的，乌瑞恩少爷想，这是乌瑞恩家族的一种习惯。除了家中邮递的信件，还有一沓社团宣传单及一封刚塞入邮箱的邀请函。  
署名是安度因·乌瑞恩，以及拉西奥。安度因夹着宣传单，一边上楼一边拆开邀请函。  
他很快就知道橄榄球交流赛的结果了，加尔鲁什所在的「战歌氏族」大胜「黑石氏族」，简单点说拉西奥输了比赛。这封邮件来自「战歌氏族」的顾问，他邀请两位参与「战歌氏族」的庆功晚会，共同欢庆他们当之无愧的橄榄球四分卫众望所归。这对安度因来说还好，但之于拉西奥就是一种挑衅了。他收好邀请函，思考得怎么样才能安慰自己的朋友。  
「我收到了某个邀请，「战歌氏族」的庆功晚会。」安度因直截了当的说，综上考虑，他认为坦白点才不会伤了拉西奥的自尊心，「你在听我说话吗。」他的黑龙朋友仰躺在床榻上，举起抓着一枚棒球的右臂。  
「没有。」拉西奥闷闷不乐，「输给加尔鲁什让我心情难过。所以我不会去参加。」  
「你有心事？」以往的拉西奥可不这样，安度因很快察觉到，「虽然我明白他们这么做是在向你挑衅，可比赛始终不会只有一次。输给加尔鲁什……」他立刻改口，「加尔鲁什也并非战无不胜。」  
「其实你差点就说输给加尔鲁什永远不止这么一次。」拉西奥翻了个身，趴在床边盯着他。乌瑞恩少爷看到他的朋友嘴角狡猾的笑容。他根本没在为输给加尔鲁什感到哀伤！  
「一个失误，拉西奥。」安度因把外套挂上衣架，「这么说你答应了？」  
「那当然，我可不能放任你一个人去加尔鲁什的庆功宴。」拉西奥在他身后说，「你呢，你的医务室之旅怎么样？我想身为无聊的临时医生可不会发生什么有趣的事……我的朋友，来我的床。今天冷极了，我保证你需要一个温暖的被窝。」  
「我会试试。」安度因照他说的做了，两个男孩又挤进一个被窝，「……这样真暖和。」他抓着被子一角，由衷感叹，乌瑞恩少爷接着回答了问题：「平凡的一天。」他省略了加尔鲁什的事，在他的朋友面前提起兽人的名字算不上什么好主意，「我以为临时医生会很困难，日常的药品清点，扫除。除此以外就是照顾受伤的人，他们偶尔在训练时扭伤了脚，偶尔因长跑肺部不适。」  
「……你收获颇丰，对吗。」  
他觉得自己的朋友出现了点异状，可又说不上来，因为拉西奥很快接道，「令人难过的是加尔鲁什根本不需要三次进攻机会，他能一球冲到端线——然后touch down。萨鲁法尔确实能与他一战，他们甚至在技巧方面不相上下，可加尔鲁什的队友显然心有灵犀，他们全部不断拦截他……庆功宴几点开始。」  
「晚上八点，现在我们可以先去找点东西吃，然后换一套衣服。」安度因把手按在他的肩上，「你只是懊恼自己没法一人抗争加尔鲁什，因为你的优点不在这。」  
「通常情况下我会夸自己无所不知无所不能，这就是我的优点。」拉西奥坐起身，冲他的朋友微笑，「也许只是某种情绪问题，它使我没能很好地击败加尔鲁什……各方面而言。」  
「拉西奥？」  
「很好，现在我们得抓紧时间去吃点东西，然后出发！……虽然我期待兽人准备的美食，但我现在更喜欢人类食物。」  
他说不上来有什么不对的地方，可能是他的家庭，拉西奥一直被耐萨里奥带来的问题困扰，或许正是因此……安度因会找个好点的时间和拉西奥聊聊。但不是现在，因为海鲜自助让他们心情大好，胃口大开。等他们酒足饭饱，顺道去百货商店挑选了合适的着装以后，时间也差不多推移到了庆功宴开始的三十分钟，两名男孩驱车赶往庆功宴的地点。  
一家地狱咆哮包了场的酒吧，酒吧后院设立露天泳池。  
「多冷的天。」拉西奥看了看身着各式比基尼的女孩，她们抓着泳池旁的扶手欢声笑语。他抱着胳膊感叹，「有时候看上她们一眼就让人觉得内心复杂。」  
当两名身着西装的年轻男孩出现在酒吧入口，不可避免的，屋内的女孩被吸引走了一大部分。关键在于他们俩走在一起是如此和谐，贴身的两套意式黑白西装，就像某种诡异但昂贵的情侣款。有人借机与他们攀谈聊职业联赛，聊橄榄球。拉西奥花了一段时间才勉强从没完没了的对话脱身，之后的五分钟，安度因也成功摆脱了缠上来的胳膊与葡萄酒。  
「她们没人在意你是谁。」拉西奥随手开了瓶酒，说，「在她们看来谁都一样，绅士风度、家财万贯，因为受邀而来的基本都是加尔鲁什的朋友，而地狱咆哮的儿子不会和下等人交朋友。那么，我的朋友，他邀请我们的目的是为什么呢。」  
「也许只是觉得有趣？」由于他们刚吃饱没过多久，安度因只有胃口挑几粒爆米花吃，「观看我们的某种反应。或许他认为收到请帖的我们以为整个「黑石氏族」都被邀请了……这很符合他的恶作剧心理，如果这时候我们表露出了不适或扭头就走，那么他就赢了。」  
「为了我的尊严，所以我们不会离开。」拉西奥讨巧的说。  
安度因赞同他的话：「他想要从行为和心理上战胜你。这会让他很有成就感，纵使他的计划直接又简单。而不幸的是往往包含这种特质的计划都与预期目的偏差不多，因为加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮是个行动力十足的人。」  
「你听上去很了解他。」  
「有点开始了解了。」安度因接过他的黑龙朋友递来的酒，握在手心。  
「发生什么了。」一旁的拉西奥没什么情绪的问。  
安度因盯着葡萄酒看了一会。心理问题对于加尔鲁什来说——应该对于每个需要心理辅导的病人来说算作秘密，不可外穿。而身为加尔鲁什信任的咨询人，他不能把这件事如实供述。至少他不能辜负加尔鲁什的信任，安度因坦白：「很遗憾因为某些原因，我不能告诉你。」  
「好吧。」他的拒绝令拉西奥失去了追问的兴趣，黑龙起身前往酒柜，「我们会一直带到傍晚，也许是凌晨，直到庆功宴结束。我去喝点酒庆祝我的第一次失败，我的朋友，祝你玩得开心。」  
「晚上见。」

让自己的朋友冷静一会儿，现在去找加尔鲁什。看看这封请帖背后究竟藏着什么

拉西奥似乎被某件事情所困扰。安度因想，如果这件事真的绊住了他最好的朋友，凭他们的关系——或者说真的值得他烦恼，拉西奥肯定会原封不动地向他倾诉。但介于现在拉西奥一言不发，他并不想提这事，也许他的朋友自己能自己化解麻烦。  
现在，安度因·乌瑞恩必须研究一下这封请帖了。酒吧内没有出现「黑石氏族」的球员，唯独拉西奥，以及自己。安度因既不精通橄榄球，也不是「战歌氏族」的一员，加尔鲁什邀请他的目的简直不可想象。最糟的结果是加尔鲁什无法抑制的暴力与愤怒最终促使安度因来到了这，加尔鲁什有什么目的？  
保险起见，他最好去打探一二。  
和人交流没什么困难的，享有小外交家美誉的安度因——只是私下场合萨尔——他们的州长的称赞罢了。他很快和加尔鲁什的名流朋友们聊到了一道。但没有人知道加尔鲁什真正答应举办庆功宴的缘由，在他们看来无非是交流赛的胜利讨得了加尔鲁什的欢心，虽说安度因也这么想，可他隐隐觉得不是这么简单。  
「你在寻找什么，医生。看来这里没有你想要的。」  
在他无心品酒与玩耍之际，加尔鲁什在他身后漫不尽心地说道。  
「加尔鲁什。」  
乌瑞恩少爷心情复杂的扭头与兽人对视。地狱咆哮饶有兴致的拿着一瓶酒，吐掉嘴里的酒塞。令安度因惊讶的并非地狱咆哮若无其事的姿态，而是他发现加尔鲁什手边不止一个空酒瓶。他或许一直注视着自己，就像观赏某种动物，「你从什么时候……」他承认自己没法利索的提问了。  
「我一直在看着你。」加尔鲁什痛快的承认了，「从你去找那些蠢女人交流，她们被你迷的神魂颠倒的时候。看来你在找我，医生。你的小男朋友呢。」他戏谑地环视周围，「他落荒而逃了？」  
「拉西奥，他不是我的男朋友，但我们是最好的朋友。」安度因不悦的回应，「我们只是分开了一会，你不必去揣测他的行为。」  
加尔鲁什冷哼：「很好，我本来的目的也不在他。」  
闻言安度因皱眉：「那么……」  
「我承认你有成为我心理辅导的资格。」加尔鲁什靠在吧台边，狼一样的视线锁定了安度因，「但是，还差一点，要知道你可不是什么正规医生，乌瑞恩，归根结底你只是个备受期待的医学院学生。能够得到我的认可，让我彻底在正规医生和你之间选择你的最后一步——在于，让我满意。」  
加尔鲁什的话很有趣，言下之意他们可以不用正规医生那套进行交流，安度因也不必顾忌自己仍未持有的医师执照，他们会作为朋友解决加尔鲁什的情绪控制问题——大致如此。  
「我要怎么做。」  
「喝酒。」  
加尔鲁什推给他一瓶酒——奥格瑞玛的烈酒，尝起来就像数百种辣椒混合在一起的味道，酒精浓度很高，安度因可能吃不消。乌瑞恩的儿子确实怀着这样的担忧，现在加尔鲁什试着为难他，因为地狱咆哮知道瓦里安不会允许自己的儿子去尝试兽人的酒，那对他来说很危险。  
「这不公平。」安度因接了下来，嘴上却没答应。  
「但你必须这么做，喝下它，向我证明你——除此以外我找不到任何人能代替你，医生。」加尔鲁什说，「你的诊治相当不错，让我赢得了比赛，虽然在我看来这微不足道，很快我会踏入职业联赛，碾压我遇到的所有敌人，让他们后悔踏上赛场——后悔他们被生下来。正是如此，我需要心理辅导。」  
「即使你这么要求我也不该答应你。」安度因看着他，态度并不坚决，「我不希望和你比较你所擅长的事，这一点也不公平。」  
「你不会拒绝任何人的请求，只要他们迫切需要你的帮助，乌瑞恩。我了解你。」  
「我们也可以用别的方式。」安度因紧张的说，他想要把烈酒推回加尔鲁什手里，至少他不能以此接受地狱咆哮的挑战，「如果我喝醉被送回去，不论宿舍还是家里，我父亲会大发雷霆。因为我无视了他的叮嘱，我喝得酩酊大醉。」  
「我不建议你用别的方式。」加尔鲁什露齿而笑，他的獠牙在安度因看来不过是对自己的嘲笑，以及……安度因的某种自我否定。  
「……我知道了，我会试试。」他说，「但我不能保证结果。」  
「很好，只要你愿意接受，这一切不会太困难，我保证。」  
安度因不能说加尔鲁什的笑容中藏着什么情绪，他知道加尔鲁什血液里的某种征服欲复苏了。兽人明显想要赢得任何方面的胜利——地狱咆哮会向任何人证明他的压倒性胜利。安度因必须说他自以为是，可这又如何，他还是接受了加尔鲁什的挑战。  
他并不喜欢烈酒的味道，一点也不。乌瑞恩的儿子只尝了小半口，酒精辛辣的味道就差点逼他吐出来。他没尝试过这个，可安度因明白瓦里安不允许他尝试的东西一定自有他的道理。  
「这只是一个开始，不会因此结束，倘若你真的想向我证明自己。」  
加尔鲁什高傲的命令道，「既然你接受了，那就继续。」  
生理性泪水模糊了安度因的视线，他咬着嘴唇咽回喉中翻涌的不畅快，瞪了加尔鲁什一眼，可比试还在继续。他不能就此停下，理由只是他不喜欢这样。  
「你哭的真厉害，乌瑞恩的小崽子，需要叫你父亲过来把你抱回家吗。」兽人的手抚上他的脸，并不温柔地拭去他的眼泪。而安度因毫不留情的甩开他的手，他不想遭到一瓶酒的过久折磨，他必须——  
过不多时。  
「只有半瓶，医生。」加尔鲁什看着趴倒在桌上满面潮红气喘吁吁的金发少爷，遗憾地摇着瓶中剩下的一半。他自然没有高估安度因，地狱咆哮从一开始就知道安度因受不了这个。一切只是因为他想做，一如往常他差点掐死的某个受害者一样，现在安度因满足了他对暴力的某种追求。  
「……我可以。」即使头昏脑胀，乌瑞恩家的少爷仍不服输的伸手想抓回他的酒，他不能就此停下，唯有继续挑战……  
「你会吐的，到时候没人愿意帮你收拾烂摊子。同时我也不乐意看到我的庆功宴有人一边呕吐一边被丢出去。」加尔鲁什毫不留情地把他举起的胳膊按回桌上，他得意洋洋，「现在我赢了。」心满意足的兽人一口喝光剩下的半瓶酒，「起来，向我证明你的意志没那么好摧毁，向我证明你那令人厌恶的父亲没有生错他的继承人，你像他一样值得被我称作对手——最好别叫人送你回去。」  
「……我自己能回去。」安度因摇摇晃晃，他显然已经把和拉西奥的约定抛在脑后了，可继续在这停留不利于他。他不希望自己倒在加尔鲁什的地盘上，地狱咆哮说得对，他不能做任何有损瓦里安颜面的事，他……他的膝盖突然一软，差点就地跪下去时，一双身后而来的大手稳稳的搀住了他。避免他膝盖跪地，安度因听到加尔鲁什在自己耳边喘气，对此他似乎感到愤怒又可笑。  
「告诉我你要回哪儿去，乌瑞恩的崽子。我不介意你欠我一个人情。」

在意拉西奥先前的情绪，坐立不安，去找拉西奥

拉西奥的状况让人担忧。安度因几次三番发现他的异常，如果他不做点表率，他的朋友可能会陷入某种负面情绪当中。安度因并不乐意看到类似状况发生，他决心去寻找他的朋友，一问究竟。  
他最终找到了拉西奥，在吧台的某个角落。黑龙仿佛一早料到安度因会跟过来，他推来一杯鸡尾酒。安度因坐到他身旁，手肘搁在桌上，十指交握。  
「发生了什么，对吗。」他接过酒，直白地问。  
「我全都写在脸上了？」  
「我们向来无话不谈，我了解你，你也了解我。同时你也不会隐瞒我，哪怕任何一点小事。」安度因通情达理的说，「我知道即使是亲密的朋友也存在着彼此的秘密，没必要去互相深挖。可我认为你十分困扰，如果你需要我的帮助……」  
「如果。」标准的开头，「如果有一天，你亲密的朋友告诉你他喜欢你，并非兄弟、朋友或家人之间，而是爱侣之意，你会怎么做。」拉西奥的眼睛充满深邃与智慧，这让安度因觉察到这或许并非一个「如果」就能一概而论的烦恼，他得怎么打发走他朋友的烦恼呢，安度因盘算起来。  
「如果我没有恋人，也不排斥同性，或许接受也不是糟糕的事？」安度因不确定的说道，「我没法确切回答你，到了那时没人知道自己会怎么做。这就是你的烦恼？」  
「这只是一个例子，你觉得我会喜欢上自己最亲密的朋友？」亲密朋友之间拉近了距离，拉西奥盯着安度因，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，「这还用说吗，安度因，我们爱着彼此，就像你注意到了我的反常前来寻找我，如果立场转换，站在你的角度的是我，我也毫不犹豫会这么做，因为我们的关系形同家人。」  
安度因也笑了起来：「我一直把你视作珍贵的家人。所以告诉我你究竟怎么了吧，一个狡猾的例子不足以让我明白你的想法。」  
「现在算不上什么烦恼了。」拉西奥愉快的喝起酒，「我们会在这坐一晚上，一切烦恼都能迎刃而解……等等，我有了个主意。还记得后院的泳池吗。」  
「难不成你想进去，可那实在太冷了，我们也没有准备泳裤。最重要的是我一点也不想待在冻水里。」  
「你不好奇为什么那些女孩就做的到吗。」拉西奥打了个响指，「那么我们也能跨进水池和她们谈笑风生。前提是泳裤，你在担心这个？」  
安度因直言自己的看法：「我们不能穿着内裤进去，这听上去太吓人了。」  
「搅乱加尔鲁什的派对也很有意思，我们完全可以试试怎么让那个傻大个自以为是的表情扭曲。所以千万别拒绝这么好的事，我的朋友。」  
他的建议确实有意思且具有一定道理。安度因不是冲着激怒加尔鲁什去的，而取决于一番愉快的谈话过后他的朋友又恢复原状。拉西奥心情很好，所以无论他的黑龙朋友想如何闹腾，安度因也一定会陪着他。因为他们视彼此为家人。  
他们来到了后院，水温诉说着南加州天气的残酷，泳装美女们相互挽着手与前来攀谈的男士愉快交流，她们穿着比基尼的目的与男士们只穿泳裤的目的相仿，为了释放荷尔蒙吸引彼此。而这次来到后院的两位男孩可并不抱着结交女友的想法，他们是认真的——想要进入冰冷的泳池。  
「你准备好了吗，我的朋友。」拉西奥抓着他的手，「你觉得我们就这样跳下去还是慢慢爬下去？」  
安度因充满不确定的看向他的朋友：「在被加尔鲁什发现以前，你怎么想。」  
「我们跳下去——像两只活蹦乱跳的饺子。」  
拉西奥抱着胳膊说道，只穿内裤站在室外实在太为难人了。  
「我觉得这之后会变得很糟……我准备好了，如果你真的这么决定。」安度因用手拨动水面，他感到一阵刺骨的寒冷登时袭遍全身，他打了个寒颤，「你确定吗，我觉得我们有九成几率变成两具面目狰狞的冰雕。」  
「但这真的很有趣，对吧，我的朋友——」  
话音未落，拉西奥抓着安度因，他们两人——纵身一跃。  
「天哪，有人下水了？」溅起的水花引起了周围人的注意，岸上的泳装美女惊讶地捂住了嘴，她不敢相信这么寒冷的天竟然真的有人会钻进露天泳池。  
岸上的人乱作一团时，拉西奥的头率先越出水面，他吐掉嘴里的水，唯一的感觉就是——他的呼吸道快冻住了。「我的腿要冻起来了，现在我连脚趾也不能动，但我感觉到它还在打水，很好，我没失去我的腿。安度因，你还能活动吗……这真是艰巨挑战。」耐萨里奥的儿子抓着扶手，努力不让僵硬的身体飘走，并坚持与他的朋友交流。他的牙齿开始哆嗦了。  
「我感觉……很不好，拉西奥，如果我们能放弃直接跳上去。」安度因也冒出头。他从没尝试过这个，又新奇又兴奋的同时他也感觉到了天气的残酷。  
「我做不到。」拉西奥颤抖着说，「我的腿快冻在一起了，这真是个坏主意。我们得从这逃走，否则我们只能一直躺在水上，在我们的嘴也冻得连救命也说不出之前说很多很多的话……」拉西奥开始加快说话的节奏，因为他害怕自己的嘴真的被冻住。  
安度因也着急的说：「我知道你要说什么……！」  
他们抓住彼此的手，试图抱在一起，以为这样就能够温暖身体。  
「这更冷了！」  
这一点效果都没有！男孩们异口同声地喊道，争先恐后的踩着扶梯往上爬。

事与愿违，不是吗，他们本想给加尔鲁什一点教训，现在却浑身湿漉漉的坐在草地上看星星，冻得说不出话来。安度因正用泳装女孩们递来的干毛巾擦拭身体，他就不该答应拉西奥的坏主意。他们最终一个都没爬上岸，若不是岸上的人们把两个冻僵了的可怜人拽上去，他们恐怕就得泡在冰水中自求多福了。  
「这真有趣，对吧，我的朋友。」即使经历了这么疯狂的主意，拉西奥哆嗦着抱住膝盖，狼狈又没心没肺地笑着。  
「但下次不许这样了。」安度因听到自己颤抖着回应。  
「可我很满足。」拉西奥心满意足的说，「我和自己爱的人一起泡在一个池子，一起报复我们都不喜欢的某个混蛋。」安度因没有捕捉到他的表情，当时他正在看着自己的脚趾甲，可抢在乌瑞恩少爷对他的话做出反应以前狡猾的黑龙又补充，「像家人一样深爱的人。」  
安度因侧过脸看着他，拉西奥毫不在意的态度又使他陷入某种沉思。  
纵使拉西奥看上去泰然自若，好像一切都无比自然。安度因也从拉西奥的不断强调中隐隐觉察到了，先前他所听到的故事或许并非拉西奥捏造的例子。不，这还不是最重要的，重要的是，他的黑龙朋友也许……

乖乖坐着，像你的长辈期待的那样，并向吉恩汇报行程

拉西奥需要自己的空间，安度因显然得给他的黑龙朋友创造更多冷静的机会，倘若他真的不想讲这事，安度因就更不该去提了。拉西奥会冷静下来的，他能处理好自己的麻烦。作为安度因·乌瑞恩，乌瑞恩家的儿子，有需要他考虑的事情并不少。比如他和父亲的矛盾，比如重要的行医资格证。两样都会成为他今后的重大阻力，如果他再不想解决……行医资格证并不困难，在维纶的帮助下安度因会做得很出色，可他和瓦里安的纠纷。  
他摇摇头，暂时还没找到解决的办法。  
『您还没有回去吗。』正当他困扰于心理斗争之余，吉恩发来了短信。  
真稀奇，他的管家格雷迈恩不常使用电子设备，偶尔有也只会通过电话联络，可安度因明确那是一条短信——真是稀奇，他开始想象吉恩戴着眼镜寻找手机按键的样子。  
「我在朋友的派对上，吉恩，很快我就会和拉西奥一起回去。」安度因如实报告了自己的行程。  
『不可以熬夜，不可以喝醉，不可以吃别人递过来的东西。』  
安度因不由为吉恩与瓦里安如出一辙的担忧感到好笑，他立刻回信：「我明白，吉恩，晚安。」  
『晚安，少爷。』  
即使一切都变得很糟，吉恩也还在他身边，不是吗。


	5. Chapter 5

他在一个不恰当的时机醒来。  
不眠之夜趋近尾声时安度因梦到了他已逝的母亲，记忆中她的灰色墓碑长眠在墓园的一角，石碑上纂刻着一个令安度因感到模糊与陌生的名字。可梦里他的母亲仍伴他身旁，她哼着儿歌哄她的男孩入睡，而安度因乖顺得像昏昏欲睡的小猫，沉溺进她温暖的怀抱。多少年了他真希望有人能给他和风细雨般的关怀，安度因和瓦里安期待的不同，至少本质上相形甚远。  
他每年都会去母亲的墓园祭拜，给他未曾谋面，唯知其名的母亲一束鲜花，接着任它枯萎凋零。正是半年前那次祭拜，他和瓦里安最终爆发了冲突，安度因拒绝瓦里安以「你母亲的期待」为前提，约束他近些年来的出格行为，乌瑞恩叛逆的儿子狠狠驳斥瓦里安他的母亲很早就躺进了墓穴，她根本不会爬起来和瓦里安说话，更也不会告诉他该怎么教导自己的儿子，事实证明……他没能说完，情急之下瓦里安扇在了他的右脸上，当男孩震惊地捂脸看向自己的父亲时，这位父亲在愤怒消退之后明显露出了后悔的表情。瓦里安一次又一次的告诉他，他的母亲深深爱着他，而他也是。  
他向安度因伸出手，想挽回自己和儿子的关系。一切已经很糟糕了，安度因想，自从叛逆期以来他已经快要失去和父亲的共同语言了，他们永远也达不成共识——因为安度因满心只想当个外科医生，而非从军。  
安度因甩开他的手，他知道这样做不对，可某种畅快的报复平息了他胸中的罪恶感，即使——他父亲的眼神令他受伤。不，他一点也不会，安度因硬起心肠想，直到瓦里安放弃那些让人不快的想法，否则自己绝不会妥协。  
……他得起床了，梦见自己的母亲又让他有了想要埋怨瓦里安的冲动，但他的父亲什么也没做错，他只是不能给他一个母亲会给予的，温柔与某种他期待不已的支持，而这种缺失造成了他们间日益难补的裂缝。安度因掀开被子，房间处在分不清时间的混沌之中，他探出半边身体徒手去捞窗帘。  
很好，现在他一觉睡到了白天。他有什么额外的课程安排吗？不，一切正常。  
而拉西奥，他无意想起他的黑龙朋友，倘若拉西奥因为懒觉错过了哪怕一堂课，他都有可能麻烦上身。  
安度因连忙转向拉西奥的方位。

你的朋友仍在睡梦中，你决定找个机会和他解释昨天先行离开的事，你必须为此道歉。但现在，关注你的手机，你需要知道时间。

晚点再向拉西奥解释昨晚的事。安度因现在最为好奇的故事在他究竟是怎么回来的？兽人烈酒存在他身体的证明仍未消退，他的咽喉一阵刺痛，转瞬即逝——当他下意识打开手机，检查未接来电及短信时，乌瑞恩的少爷惊奇的发现他的手机页面正停留在通话簿，而里面存了一个陌生号码，号码存储日期显示为昨天，他立刻就想到了。  
昨天他和加尔鲁什打赌，为了满足加尔鲁什的斗争心理他同意喝酒决胜负，结果可想而知。等他喝得酩酊大醉脚步虚浮却还强撑着想要回去时，加尔鲁什搀住他的胳膊——这么说来他被地狱咆哮送了回来？不可思议。那么现在这个凭空出现在手机内的号码……！  
他感到心情激动，这么说加尔鲁什并不急着把他打发走？避免吵醒拉西奥的前提下安度因连忙下床，他冲向走廊——他现在该拨通这个陌生号码吗。安度因无比忐忑，他能说点什么，告诉加尔鲁什他很高兴地狱咆哮能接受自己？不，这太荒唐了，而且突兀，他想……他最好先就加尔鲁什把他送回家而非丢在马路上等死的事表达感谢。  
很长一段时间的心理斗争之后，安度因按下了通话键。  
不到两声，通话接起，安度因的心脏不可抑制的狂跳起来，他不希望这是地狱咆哮的一个恶作剧，或者有人刻意为之。就稍后的情况而论，他成功了，对面果不其然传来地狱咆哮懒洋洋的咒骂。  
安度因一下抓住手机，他深吸一口气，不安地说：「我吵醒你了？」  
「……你吵到我了。」  
「抱歉，我有点不敢相信。真的是你吗，我以为这会是……」  
「恶作剧？」加尔鲁什不屑的嗤鼻，「我没工夫恶作剧。现在，告诉你一早来打扰我究竟有什么事，医生。」  
医生？安度因花了好久才明白过来，加尔鲁什同意安度因的心理辅导了，这让他惊喜万分。  
「但我没有通过昨天的挑战，不是吗，为什么你会这么做。」他不敢置信加尔鲁什竟然真的不抵触和他通话，「况且除此之外我必须说声感谢，加尔鲁什，我没猜错的话是你把我送回了宿舍。」即便这件事至今看来匪夷所思，安度因也明白若是想和加尔鲁什取得良好关系，他必须待人以礼——事实上乌瑞恩之子精于此道。  
「看来你以为这么做能够为你赢得什么，乌瑞恩的崽子。」  
加尔鲁什毫不客气的说。  
「在你们的法典中感谢也算是一种阴谋吗，原谅我并不深暗这些规则。」安度因不怒反笑，反而自然的引入主题，「嗯，既然你同意由我来对你进行心理辅导，那么接下来我们可以聊聊你的心理问题。眼下最主要的是……过去负责你的辅导员有留下什么吗。」  
「一些没用的资料，他们不懂吸取教训并达到他们的目的，愚蠢之徒。」加尔鲁什漫不经心的回答，「听着，小子，就算我能把它提供给你，但我可不会好心送过去给你。」  
「那我过去。」安度因直截了当的说，「你在哪。」  
「……家里。」  
安度因仿佛从对话中感知到了加尔鲁什可能正露出他的獠牙，扯出一个诡异至极的笑容，即使他并没出现在自己眼前。很好，现在他有点了解加尔鲁什了，安度因不再觉得兽人的话难以接受，相反他会适应被这么对待。他深呼吸，调整好情绪：「我立刻过去，留个地址。」兽人沉默了一会，挂断了电话。  
五分钟后，霍桑北部的某处地址以邮件形式发来。  
安度因立刻回寝收拾东西。  
「你准备去哪儿。」等他收拾的差不多时拉西奥才问了一句。  
他的黑龙朋友透过栏杆望着他，眼里毫无困意。「我吵醒你了？」安度因充满歉意的说，「抱歉，但我得先去一个地方，晚上我一定会回来向你解释，包括昨天的事——关于我没有遵守约定。」  
「别管那个，我的朋友，你到底要去哪？」拉西奥坐起来，「你收拾东西的样子就像准备搬家，遇上什么麻烦了？」  
安度因觉得他有必要简单解释一下：「我会去霍桑，离得并不远，导航说坐车就能到。」  
「霍桑？」拉西奥抬高了音量，「你知道那是哪儿吗，我的朋友。那里号称南加州出了名的烂区，你能看到的非法行径几乎都发生在光天化日下，持枪的黑人抢劫酒店，无法无天。你就像一直送上门的白毛猴子，满身流露出金钱的香气。」  
「我会去的，拉西奥。谢谢你的提醒，我会注意安全……另外，别忘了你今天的课。」安度因坚定的说，即便这可能是个阴谋，加尔鲁什所做的正是对他进行某种震慑。现在屈服言之尚早。  
拉西奥暗骂一声，他恨不得立刻爬下去追上他即将离开的朋友：「现在我们之间有秘密了，对吗，安度因。一个必须瞒着我又能同时把你骗去霍桑的秘密？这和送你回来的加尔鲁什有什么关系。」  
安度因被身后的声音攥住了脚步，他惊讶的扭向黑龙，显然他朋友的敏锐直觉令他讶异：「拉西奥？」  
「你有太多要为这事向我解释的了。」拉西奥说，「关于你为什么会醉成那样，关于他为什么会带你回来，关于你为什么这么急匆匆的要去霍桑的事。别怪我没提醒你。」他认真的盯着安度因，一字一顿的说，「他很危险，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮不是你想的这么简单的家伙，他是个潜在危险分子。你对他根本不了解。」  
他很感谢拉西奥的关心，相反安度因觉得更愧疚了，纵使如此他也认清自己必须做的事。  
「我和他约好了，拉西奥，事已至此我不能爽约。」安度因推门以前，最后说道，「关于昨天晚上没有和你一起回去的事，我很抱歉。但我一定会带来补偿……总之，祝你过得愉快。」  
「安度因，等等！」拉西奥手忙脚乱地套上裤子，可还是没赶上。

他一定会为这事作出补偿。安度因决定了，现在他搭上了开往霍桑的公交，去赴加尔鲁什的会面。他始终无法为自己的行为定性，拉西奥或许感觉很难过，安度因有事瞒着他了，但他迟早会原封不动的告诉拉西奥，这不会成为他们友情之间的沟壑。  
拉西奥的话起到了一定程度上的警醒作用，安全起见，他会谨慎行事。  
霍桑的车途算不上太远，安度因站在标准加州阳光照射下的车站背起双肩包，沿着茂盛的棕榈依照导航指示前进时，加尔鲁什的突然来电截断了导航讯号。安度因必须接起这个电话。  
「太慢了。」兽人抱怨道，「你迷路了，摔断了腿，还是被野狗咬了哭着跑回家了？」  
「都不是。」安度因很生气的回应，「我到了，刚下车。」  
「很好。」加尔鲁什十分平静，「没在我意料之外。看到西面的民宅了吗，走进去。」  
安度因照做了——实际上他不是很适应这里，加尔鲁什指向的是个非常混乱的黑人住宅区，街道宽阔，聚集了大量灰色铁皮房，铁皮房前由栅栏围起的庭院，绿化植物的覆盖较其他生活区稀疏几分。并非安度因对黑人有什么偏见，而是他们看上去就像武装暴徒，乌瑞恩的少爷必须低着头避免和他们对视才能鼓起勇气。他逐一核对门牌，距加尔鲁什的住所恐怕还有两条街的距离，正在这时，右手边马路的一侧，传来玻璃遭猛击碎裂的声响，紧接着是女人的哭喊。  
安度因下意识看了过去，那正是一处栅栏被破坏的庭院。闯入者击碎了一楼客厅的玻璃，安度因能看见翻倒的椅子与损毁的橱柜。甚至还没等他反应过来，一帮手持棍棒的小子一脚踹开家门，大摇大摆的走了出来，不幸的是，安度因躲闪不及和他们领头的小子对上了眼。  
情况不妙。乌瑞恩家的少爷移开视线，试图避免正面冲突，他绝对会在冲突避免后的下一秒报警求助。屋子里很可能有人受伤。可男孩们绝不会给目击者留一点余地，他们用肩膀狠狠地撞了安度因，更确切的说为首的男孩抓住他的肩膀，自上至下盯着他的眼睛：「白人来这做什么，这里不属于你们。」  
「我来找朋友。」安度因镇定的说，「他住这附近。」  
「该死，像你这种漂亮的白人小子会和住在这的人做朋友？」仿佛眼前的金发男孩说出的话多么啼笑皆非，男孩嗤笑出声，狠狠出手掐住安度因的下巴，「得了，我才不信，你是来找乐子的吗。」  
「什么？」  
安度因不敢确信。  
男孩舔了舔嘴唇，亲昵地贴在安度因耳边吐字：「我见过很多像你这样的男孩，到这儿来的目的只是因为他们想撅起屁股被男人上，他们可一点也不满足于一个或两个白人。当然，只要他们乐意脱下裤子，露出那个能干的他两腿发软的小洞哀求我们把他当装精液的容器对待，像我们这样的小伙子就会跑过去和他们上床，不管来几个都是一样。」他轻轻拍了拍安度因的脸，意味深长的笑了，「你属于谁？还是说单纯到这来找乐子？」  
「我不明白你在说什么。」安度因想要甩开毒蛇般黏在身上的不适，「我想我得离开，我的朋友正在等我。」  
可男孩显然不打算放过他。  
「真见鬼，这个害羞的小美人去他朋友家里才肯脱个精光！」男孩嘲笑起来，他抓住安度因的手腕，强行把他往自己的方向拽，「去看看那个该死的女人报警没有，如果没有……很好，我们现在就把他拖进屋子，解开他的皮带，让我看看长了这张小脸的家伙下面是不是长了根漂亮东西。」  
「……停下。」安度因尝试拉开距离，但男孩几乎控制住了他的身体，「你知道自己不能这么做，未经允许的性关系属于强奸行为，如果你不想被警察找麻烦然后判刑……」没人愿意听他说什么，男孩捂住他的嘴，把他狠狠按在墙上。安度因注意到客厅处趴卧在碎玻璃当中，受了伤的女性正泪眼朦胧的看过来。「这不管用，小子，警察才没工夫管我们这群堕落到骨子里的家伙，我们想做什么就做，我们无所不能，你的警察、你的法律一点也不顶用……」  
「我说真的，我得去找我的朋友了……」  
正当他平静地以言语回击之时，一直健壮的胳膊横到他的眼前，强硬地隔开两人。抓住安度因的胳膊拽向自己，兽人毫不留情的咆哮：「滚开。」他横在安度因身前，紧紧盯着为首的男孩，仿佛下一秒就能撕碎他的喉咙，「这是我的客人。别碰他。」  
「兽人？」男孩惊慌失措地叫了一声。  
安度因很快明白过来发生了什么。「加尔鲁什。」他想叫住兽人，可现实是——他又欠了加尔鲁什的人情。男孩们一哄而散，地狱咆哮看了安度因一眼，不屑地哼了声。「你来迟了。」他用命令般的口吻说，「如果警察发现你的尸体，并从你的手机找到你的最后通话者是我，那么他们最终会怀疑到我头上。」  
「我明白，但我们得先帮帮她。」安度因看向受伤的女人，他认为还是尽量不要挪动伤者为好。  
兽人挑眉：「你想报警？」  
「是的，还有救护车，她受伤了。」  
「有胆量住在这种地方却无力保护自己的弱者，不如就这样自生自灭。」加尔鲁什没有制止他，只是不理解安度因的行为，「没人在乎她的死活，即使你叫来警察结果也不会有丝毫改变。」这里可和你们那些懦夫制定出来的规则不同，在这，我们凭实力说话。」  
「如果有一天你遭到了袭击，你会希望自己被放着不管吗。」  
安度因优先接通救护车，向他们描述了具体情况与地址，接着开始拨打911。  
「这没有前提，因为我会杀死每一个想要对付我的家伙，如果他们要杀死我，那就让他们来吧。」加尔鲁什靠在墙上，抬起他高傲的下巴，「看看你吧，医生。聪明脑子能为你做到什么，你连捏死挑衅你的人都做不好，而我能扭断他们每个人的骨头。」  
安度因没有回答他，因为警局很快接通，安度因向他们说明了大致情况，但接线人在得知地址以后开始含混其词，安度因不明白这究竟是怎么一回事，可不论如何救护车马上就要到了，伤者需要优先急救，电话陷入了一阵忙音。  
「我不希望你这样，加尔鲁什。」安度因十分认真，「何况我们是来讨论你的心理问题的，而不是硬要来比个高下。」  
「很好，我看到你在他们面前也用这幅姿态高谈阔论，可没人听你的话。等你两腿之间流着水被丢进坟墓，我会特意去你的坟前摆放并给你烧点东西的，我会好好的嘲笑这竟然有位正直的医生死于暴行。」  
「可你没放着我等死。」安度因说，「证明我对你而言不是弱小的家伙。」  
加尔鲁什的表情有了一丝松动，他看上去十分想发脾气，最终忍住了：「你会派上用场的。但到了我不需要你的时候——花言巧语可一点也救不了你的小命。」  
会有别的办法的，安度因喃喃。

他们一直等到救护车来之后才离开，安度因没想到加尔鲁什会愿意陪他直到三十分钟以后，兽人对此并无怨言也并不在意。他一直跟兽人回到了家，加尔鲁什的家看上去十分标准——他的意思是，标准的格局，客厅，阁楼与厨卫，没有多余的装饰，没有盆栽或相框，一切干干净净，除了必要家具及客厅的一张桌子。  
安度因坐在他的对面，他表现的有点紧张。  
「你一个人住在这？」他忐忑地问。安度因原以为自己可能见到格罗姆，加尔鲁什的父亲，那会让他压力倍增。  
「一面之缘。我和我父亲没见过几次面。」加尔鲁什从冰箱取出一瓶啤酒，「喝什么。」  
「果汁。」  
想起自己昨夜的失态，安度因连忙说。  
加尔鲁什哼了声，顺手丢过去一罐冰果汁。安度因慌忙接下，撬开拉环后抿了小口，加尔鲁什拿着两瓶啤酒坐到他身前，兽人看出他心中所想，带着嘲讽的口吻说道：「和你想的不同。」  
「我还以为……」  
安度因没继续下去，他抓着果汁凉凉的外壳，食指一下又一下划开小水珠。  
「以为我会生活的好好的？」加尔鲁什感到好笑一样冷哼，「我从来不屑做养尊处优的少爷，我不需要像条卑微的虫子躲在自己的巢穴里，等待其他人解决问题。我只需要知道自己是令人闻风丧胆的地狱咆哮的儿子，我也会变得像父亲那样令人敬畏。我会捏碎那些在我面前乱蹦乱跳的蠢猴子的喉咙，让他们追悔莫及！」  
安度因知道他在说街区上横行的男孩，聊起格罗姆与这座街区都不像个好主意，于是安度因主动转移话题：「我是来问你讨资料的，你把它们整理出来了吗？」  
「我为什么要帮你整理，安度因·乌瑞恩。」地狱咆哮将酒瓶往桌上一砸，「我的辅导医生，现在该是你去做这些没用的事的时候了。」  
「好吧。」安度因忍住了怒火，「在哪，带我过去。」  
「楼上，你会看到一间开了门的房间。」  
「我知道了。」

他真糟糕。替加尔鲁什整理混乱的书房时，安度因无奈地叹气。加尔鲁什给他指的房间位于书房，他并不是怎么爱护书本之人，因此能让安度因对他产生了解的书几乎没有，显然他找不到一些共通语言。过去的资料存放在一个书柜之中，并不厚，但记录详细。  
加尔鲁什的心理病症更像一种环境造成的影响，再这么下去他的愤怒会发展成不可控的事态，何况地狱咆哮是这么的自以为是。安度因带着点愧疚评价道，自大蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他暴躁又不讨人喜欢。  
「我能带回去研究吗。」回到客厅之后安度因问还在喝酒的加尔鲁什。  
「无所谓。」地狱咆哮连看也不看一眼。  
「多谢款待。」安度因没打算坐下来，「……我和朋友说好一定会尽早回去，现在我最好回去了。」  
地狱咆哮并没有理睬他。  
「再见，我会再来拜访的。」安度因仍好声好气的告别。

他错估了形势。  
留在校外享用晚餐是个错误决定，等他沿路返回学校时，天色暗了下来。傍晚入侵的南加州乡间人迹罕至，安度因慢慢的往回走，又一件令他懊恼的事发生了，他的手机耗光了电池陷入了关机状态。现在他既联系不到拉西奥，也没法告诉吉恩自己正在回学校的路上。  
不过就结果而言，收获不错。安度因想着资料上那些有价值的笔迹，心情开朗。他真高兴加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮会这么大方的把珍贵的资料借给他，他会就此拟一篇论文且尽其所能帮助加尔鲁什，直至他学有所成，取得合格的行医执照。  
很快在距学校不远的某个街角，他注意到一辆停靠有段时间的黑色桑塔纳，是非常老式且不起眼的款式，窗上贴着单向膜，看不清里面。  
真是罕见——怀着复杂的心态，安度因还没有走出多远，便立刻发觉了事态不对。  
因为从身后不远处，正传来十分细微的脚步。  
——保持距离、亦步亦趋。  
是错觉吗。不，完全不像，倘若真的只是简简单单的过路何必掩饰自己制造的动静……一个精于此道的劫匪盯上了吗。拉开距离——亦或夺路而逃。冷静点，摆脱掉对方，避免正面冲突才是上策。安度因咬了咬牙，立刻平复心情，加快步伐拐向转角。而五分钟后他真的确定了，他被人跟踪了，而且那家伙竟然真的越来越近了！  
这可不是在开玩笑啊。  
他冒了一身冷汗，不管如何加快脚程也无计可施。  
是那辆车吗。他想起那辆停在拐角十分可疑的黑色车辆。等等，脚步又加快了，就在突然之间……好近！  
安度因猛地扭过头，惊恐地转向身后。直到理智清醒他才知道自己刚才的行动是多么愚蠢。一旦窥探到劫匪的身份，那么有很大的几率安度因会遭遇劫匪的正面攻击。可是预想的袭击没有发生，只有身后的自动贩卖机发出咣的撞击声。  
等看到蹲在贩卖机前的身影时，他才松了口气。  
「加尔鲁什……」紧张的心跳终于缓和了一点之后，他半是责怪的说，「拜托，大半夜什么声音也不出的跟着，实在太让人害怕了。话说回来……你来这干什么。」  
「买果汁。」他说着竟然真从出货口拿了一罐果汁。  
安度因并不相信这个借口，当他看到加尔鲁什手中的果汁与他拿来招待自己的款式相同时，他有些震惊地说：「我把你的果汁喝光了……？」  
「对。」兽人没什么情绪地看了他一眼，撬开拉环。  
那也没有必要刻意到这里来买……正当安度因真的为自己先前的猜测捏把冷汗，并庆幸还好跟着他的是加尔鲁什时——  
「你的电话打不通，所以我有必要来提醒你。」兽人喝光果汁的最后一点，丢进了垃圾桶。他把手肘按在安度因的肩上，等到他们彼此靠近，他用十分低沉轻微的声音说，「你被人跟踪了。」

拉西奥的床位上空无一人，他去哪儿了？试着寻找和你一起跳进冰水的朋友

怀着满腹狐疑安度因打算爬起来，不论如何他都该迎接阳光明媚的早晨了。恰逢此时，就听到床边一声亲切问候。安度因吓得差点从扶梯上摔下去。  
「你醒了？安度因。」  
拉西奥从一旁探出脑袋，带着恶作剧得逞的笑容：「你竟然真的会起得比我晚，不敢置信。事实上你做了个相当不好的梦，对吗，我的朋友，看得出你为此烦躁。」  
他一早就醒了，选择留在宿舍而非前往教室上课，更恶劣的是拉西奥竟然一言不发的盯着自己的睡脸看！这可不能变成一个新恶作剧。安度因一脚踢开被子：「你又看我，拉西奥！另外别在这种时候吓我，我原本今天没有课程计划——但你呢，我以为你离开宿舍上课去了。」  
「我打了请假条，照你说的。我打算去买根棒球棍。」  
「棒球棍？你不是……」安度因想起昨天他拿着的那颗棒球，差点脱口而出的「橄榄球爱好者」也咽了回去。  
「橄榄球真无趣，对吗。现在我觉得棒球才是人生乐趣所在。」拉西奥的眼里满是崇尚，他仿佛对棒球充满新的向往。但安度因对他的把戏了若指掌，过去他大吵大闹说自己爱上了足球也是这么个样子。  
「好吧……我知道了，等到享用早餐之后再去运动用品店？」  
「现在我们出发去吃饭吧。为了不吵醒你我煞费苦心——一场新的棒球赛来临前我绝不会把自己饿坏。」  
他的朋友向来如此，英姿飒爽活力无穷，可男孩们仍安于现状。安度因觉得他们的关系够好了，再往上一个台阶……他会接受吗。他开始思索昨夜拉西奥抛给他的疑问，但愿这只是个虚幻的错觉，当他必须要考虑这段关系前进或是后退，他会知道自己面临多么进退两难的局面。

他们溜出校园，跑到早餐店享用了双人份火鸡煎饼卷与可乐，男孩们啃着煎饼卷走过衣装商店的展柜。拉西奥指着其中一个模特，告诉安度因他会很适合那套衣服。那像是一件深灰色正装，但又不全是。他们闲逛着跑进服装店试穿新衣，拉西奥的理由很简单，倘若他想加入棒球部，那必须得给他们留下好印象，类似破窗效应，他们宁愿招收一名风度翩翩的绅士而非街头流氓，球队的声誉远超他们在校期间的连胜战绩。  
当他们换上新外套踏上运动用品店的旅途时，男孩们开始讨论起午餐与晚餐。安度因倾向于能快速解决且不浪费时间的食物，拉西奥建议他们该享用一次快餐了，他们很快达成一致。上午的时间他们利用在市中心寻找并挑选拉西奥的新球棍，安度因很高兴他的朋友终于走出败给加尔鲁什的阴影——即使他可能没产生一点挫败感，安度因必须要说，他十分庆幸拉西奥同样找到了新的乐子。  
「你注意到了吗。」  
在他们挑选球棍时拉西奥尽可能藏在货架后。  
「什么。」安度因不明白他意思。  
「我们被跟踪了。」他瞧了瞧落地窗外，示意安度因那确实有东西值得一看。  
安度因顺着他的视线望了过去，一辆黑色的老式桑塔纳停在路旁，仿佛过去很久也没有启动的迹象。「这不能代表什么。」他立刻理解了自己朋友的意思，「也许只是单纯停在那。」  
「可这就很有问题了，如果他们的车出了什么问题，为什么没人下车。」拉西奥漫不经心的翻着标价标签，「从我们进来他们就一直待在那里，我的朋友。甚至从我们踏上这条街以来它就一直跟着我们。」  
「你怎么知道……」这是个蠢问题，人类的感官没法与龙相提并论。拉西奥在这方面确实直觉敏锐。他很快改口：「我觉得他们的目标是谁，你或我，还是我们两个？」  
「我不知道，很大几率会是我。」拉西奥拿起某个装棒球的塑料盒，「我能感受到里面的气息，我的朋友，也许很模糊或他们刻意隐藏，但我很清楚那是令我熟悉又厌恶的感觉。」  
「守护巨龙。」  
安度因不自觉沉下声：「你有了什么周旋的主意吗。至少我们不能让他们发现你在就读大学。」  
「暂时别离开这。」拉西奥建议，「一切按原定计划进行，我们去吃点东西。等到一个合适时机甩掉他们。」他试着挥舞了一下棒球棒，「我们最好分头行事，我的朋友，我不希望他们从调查我身边的人开始查找我的所在地……当然，如果他们确实打算动手，那么我会负责给他们点教训尝尝……这球棒真好用，我保证它今天就能派上用场。」  
离店前他们顺手买了两副墨镜。安度因推着鼻梁上的镜架，故作镇定地跟着拉西奥，他能感觉到黏在后背的视线同样跟了上来，一家烤肉餐厅的玻璃上清晰映出了桑塔纳的轮廓。「你似乎精于此道。」他不得不惊叹。  
「是我们的对手太好对付，我的朋友。他们完全不明白跟踪的艺术。」拉西奥哼哼，「学会隐藏自己之前他们至少得懂得融入环境避免疑心。巨龙们常常花时间在搜寻耐萨里奥上，包括他的子嗣。现在他们都狡猾的藏进地下，这让生命缚侍者的仆从无处追寻。现在他们把目标放在了我身上，漫无目的地搜寻耐萨里奥的踪迹，期待有一天能把黑龙从他的藏身处挖出来。」  
「可你不再回家，拉西奥。他们不能从你身上捞到好处。」  
「这就是他们为什么一直跟着我的原因。」拉西奥郑重的说，「各色巨龙们认为我迟早有一天会回到耐萨里奥身边。于是他们一直紧盯不放，等到我终于有一天摆脱了他们——他们又出现在棒球用品店的对面，一声不吭的监视着我。」  
「以往你是怎么对付的？」  
「我有很多能做的事，比如把他们骗到荒无人烟的地方，这样他们就会相信耐萨里奥藏在某个机关之下——等到巨龙的军团赶到现场，留给他们的只是躺在茅草上被打晕的仆从。废旧工厂可不会设置什么机关，我也懒得对他们机关算尽。」拉西奥骄傲的说，「他们学聪明以后就不再出现在我面前，只是远远的监视。」  
「我能为你做点什么？」安度因提议。他知道他的朋友正受到巨大困扰，耐萨里奥曾是守护巨龙的一员，现在因他的背叛，他的子嗣也随之失去发言与隐私权。  
「我有了个主意，但这个对策至少要得到你的允许，我的朋友。」  
拉西奥将墨镜摘下一点，认真的盯着安度因看。  
「我想先听听你怎么说。」  
「我们可以接吻，然后把他们赶跑，当然这只是逢场作戏。我们不会真的碰到嘴唇。」  
尽管拉西奥补充了很多要素，安度因还是无法心领神会。他的朋友为什么提出这个看似荒唐的建议，也许真的……不，拉西奥这么做自有道理，他的黑龙朋友虽然爱藏小心思却总有办法化解麻烦。「我不介意。」安度因说，「只要能帮你摆脱掉他们。」  
「那么，进来。」  
拉西奥随手闯进一个电话亭，他抓起安度因的手。现在他们形成了一个十分紧密的角度，拉西奥支起手肘撑在安度因头侧，男孩们的额头撞在一起，他们的鼻子快碰上了，但惊奇的是拉西奥很好的控制住惯性，他们的嘴唇竟丝毫没有沾上。拉西奥的眼睛近在咫尺——安度因还以为……好吧，不得不说这是个相当危险的亲密姿势，在任何人看来都会像接吻——同性情人当众接吻不算什么怪事，美国街头比比皆是。现在他们维持着亲密姿势，安度因负责偷瞄街的一侧那辆桑塔纳的状况。  
这么做真的有效果吗，安度因觉得它看上去更像个令双方羞红了脸的恶作剧。但很高兴这样竟然真的有了成效，桑塔纳调转车头，似乎厌恶的离开了商业街。安度因做了个口型。  
『他们走了。』  
拉西奥点点头，从他身上挪开。  
等到他们再三确认桑塔纳没有跟来并为自由欢呼之际，安度因忍不住问：「……我忘了问你为什么。」  
「因为红龙们热爱生命。」拉西奥笑了，他勾住自己朋友的脖子，为他们小小的胜利欢呼，「当我们像两头暧昧又亲昵的雄龙，他们就不会再对我们产生兴趣了，也许对我们打消了疑虑。因为在他们的世界里，龙与龙之间怎可能不存在『繁衍』。」  
结果正如拉西奥所说，监视的车辆再没有出现，这个小插曲没有造成多大影响。他们安心享用了一顿丰盛的午餐，现在拉西奥的球棒派不上用场了，至少今天以内他不会再用到它，男孩们也没有照原定计划那样分头行事直至拉西奥解决跟踪者。他的朋友竟时刻面对红龙的追捕，安度因不敢想象他过去承受的压力，这完全催生了拉西奥心中对其他巨龙的排斥。可两位来自不同世界的男孩最终成为了朋友，安度因由衷庆幸。  
他们把地点挑选在一处西餐厅，解决了麻烦的红龙追踪者，两位男孩胃口大开，几乎又另外支付一笔巨额餐饮费。直到服务生原封不动的将菜单罗列出来，男孩们才意识这些全都要塞进胃里的食物恐怕会让他们胃痛。  
「下次我们还会这么做吗。」等到菜单风波平息，安度因小心翼翼切下一小块牛排，蘸着酱料说道：「我是说，要是我们下次一起出去时又被跟踪？」  
巨龙们可不会放弃机会，乌瑞恩的儿子明白这点。他们很可能还会遭遇到这些不知放弃的巨龙的跟踪，终有一天红龙们会打消他们对拉西奥的怀疑，但在此之前，安度因怀疑假扮恋人不会次次管用。  
「不会，同样的伎俩对他们不顶用。你希望来刺激一点的吗。」拉西奥轻描淡写的说道，他十指交叠微笑的看着安度因，「让他们一生一世都不敢再来打扰我们的方法就是手拉手去情人旅店。然后我们可以躲在窗口看他们可笑的样子。」  
「还是什么都不做？」安度因咀嚼着牛肉，「我觉得他们不会这么轻易放弃，这证明不了什么。」  
「你希望发生什么吗，我的朋友？」拉西奥意味深长的看了他一眼，嘴上却十分轻松，「发生什么总比不过我们蹲在情人旅店的椅子前一起啃汉堡，我会设法抢走你的牛肉饼。」他用一个聪明又狡猾的说法引导了话题，他们两人都不至因此尴尬。  
安度因没发声。至少他感谢拉西奥之余也隐隐察觉到了，在拉西奥撞上他额头的一刻，他有点期待这会逐渐演变成一个吻。  
他怎么会期待这个呢？拉西奥怎么可能这么大胆，把他们的游戏变成某个现实？他为自己的想法愧疚，兴许是他的黑龙朋友讲述的故事对他产生了某种影响，让他相信了某种可能？这真荒唐……即使安度因不会抗拒，但拉西奥——对黑龙而言那终究只是一个故事，安度因怎么能自以为是的把荒唐的故事放大到他的朋友身上去呢。

他的朋友仍在睡梦中，你们之间会有聊聊拉西奥的反常的机会，所以别叫醒他。试着联系吉恩，告诉他你平安回家了。

「我没喝酒，吉恩。」确认拉西奥仍在睡梦以后安度因离开宿舍并拨通了吉恩的电话，说这话时他总有点底气不足。电话很快接通，吉恩的声音听上去十分焦躁，「即使只有一点，你知道这算不上什么。」他知道自己必须离开，因为当他打开手机，吉恩的未接来电几乎占据了他的整个消息栏。在不吵醒拉西奥的前提下他小心翼翼的爬下床，钻出宿舍。  
『少爷，我告诫过你不要喝酒，更不要晚归。』  
吉恩担忧又严肃地说。  
「现在什么都没发生，吉恩，我安然无恙。」安度因确实想为自己辩解，可事实正是，他确实答应吉恩自己会遵守规则，而结果呢——他喝了酒，直到派对结束才和拉西奥一同返回。吉恩的担忧并非空穴来风，他是乌瑞恩的管家，见证了安度因的成长，甚至可以说……他了解他的少爷。  
『当你真的发生了什么那就追悔莫及了。』吉恩叹了口气，『我会告诉瓦里安……』  
「你不能这样对我，吉恩。」安度因着急制止他，「一旦你告诉我父亲，他会立刻把我带回去。我就不能回到大学了，吉恩……我不想变成他所说的军人，就算成为了军人我也不能完全理解他。我不想被约束。」  
『我无可奈何，少爷，我不能眼睁睁看你没有人保护。况且你确实食言了。』  
吉恩听上去完全狠下了心。  
做点什么吧安度因，动动你的聪明脑子，倘若瓦里安真的知道昨天发生的一切，那么他就得被关在家里过日子了！  
「求你了，别告诉他。」  
安度因哀求。  
事实上这或许起了点效果，吉恩的沉默让安度因意识到他还有机会：『……就算你这么说也没用。』  
「我会和你一起出去，吉恩，我们出去吃饭，我会用行动证明我现在过的很好。」安度因认真的说，「你会来学校接我吗？今天我没有课——所有的空闲时间都没有安排，我很久没见到你了。」  
『……我知道了，在你的学校等着，三十分钟后我就到。』  
「谢谢！我爱你吉恩！」

等他返回宿舍，惊讶的发现拉西奥已经起床，他拉开窗帘叠齐了被子，着手整理背包：「房间里都听得见你的声音了。」他的黑龙朋友意识到他回来了，戏谑的调侃。  
「什么，真的吗。」安度因向他讲述一切，「吉恩知道我昨天喝酒了，他差点就告诉我父亲了。」  
「然后你就会被带回家？我听见了一切，我的朋友。」拉西奥转向他，露出一个使他放心的笑容。  
「那么，不想聊聊吗。」安度因双手抱臂靠在衣柜上，他复述一遍，「在这三十分钟内。」  
「什么。」  
「关于你昨天突然的态度转变。」安度因盯着自己的朋友，「别告诉我你忘了，我一直都在担心你。」  
「嗯哼，那个？」拉西奥耸了耸肩，他看上去不再在乎这件事，「现在不是问题了。我相信那是个巧合，还剩三十分钟，我们要争分夺秒的去买早餐。」他眨眨眼，「顺便可以犒劳你的管家。」  
「好主意。」

乌瑞恩的管家准时抵达约定地点——大学校区前，他和安度因约好他们会在这见面。可等待许久乌瑞恩的管家也没等到他的少爷，他按捺不住想要拨通电话的心情了，正在这时——  
「吉恩！张嘴！」  
吉恩下意识照做了，管家毫不质疑那正是他躲在何处准备袭击自己的少爷。下一秒安度因将一个温热的肉卷塞进他的嘴里，吉恩回过神来，他抓住肉卷的包装，惊讶地看着他的少爷。  
「味道不错吧吉恩。」安度因在自己的肉卷上咬了一口，得意的说，「我们现在去哪儿，上街吗。」  
他们确实这么做了，漫无目的地走在前往咖啡店的途中，安度因向吉恩提议他们会去一家咖啡店，令乌瑞恩少爷激动不已的并非香醇的现磨咖啡，而是那家咖啡住着数只形态迥异的小猫。他打赌吉恩一定会喜欢。  
「一切都好吗。」  
他们点了杯咖啡，临窗坐下时，吉恩端正姿态，问道。  
猫跳上安度因的膝盖，他轻轻用手揉弄它的耳后：「我觉得一切正常，课程并不困难，我相信自己很快就能补上缺失的课程。我对你说过吗，我的药理课老师维纶一定会为我提供帮助，他很看好我。他是第一个觉得我有成为职业医生资格的人。」  
「我由衷为你感到高兴，少爷。」吉恩的身上跳来了两只猫，管家必须谨慎他可能遭殃的西装，并取悦这些并不容易讨好的猫。  
「你为什么从来不评价什么呢，吉恩，我不希望自己沿着父亲的期待走，因为我做不到。」安度因心不在焉地搅拌咖啡，有点闷闷不乐的说，「有时候我也想和他搞好关系，我知道自己这么做不对，但我不想他把我当宠物对待，把我绑在他身边。」他又重复一遍，「像小宠物。」  
「这个问题不应该问我，少爷。」  
他说惯了聪明话的管家回答。  
「如果我现在命令你回答呢。」安度因紧盯着他，「我会行使少爷的权利。」  
吉恩直视着安度因的眼睛，郑重地说：「那我也不会做出选择，少爷。这话的意味更像是你在追问我究竟更服从谁。」  
安度因不喜欢吉恩的巧妙回答，逃避听上去就像一种变相拒绝。  
「你惹我不开心了，吉恩。」他像一位蛮横无理极尽宠溺的小王子，交叠的双手搁在下巴处，明明个头远小于他的管家，却有着相当的气势。可很快他又缩回原样，即便吉恩对此无所谓，安度因也认为自己并不适合扮演强硬角色，「我以为你至少会喜欢我一点，吉恩。」  
「结果令你失望，对吗。」  
他的管家慢条斯理的喝了口咖啡。  
「虽然我知道和父亲吵架不对，可我希望至少你能告诉我有自己的目标是正确的。我想和他和好，但在他完全理解我的想法并放弃扭正我的思维以前，我都不会向他妥协。」安度因坚定的看着他的管家，「就算吉恩你也认为我错了我也不会放弃。」可我会很难过。安度因不甘心的想，他讨厌吉恩不正面回答问题，让他觉得视他为己出的管家丝毫不同意自己的想法。  
「我从来不会否定你，少爷。否则我就直接把你晚归且喝酒的事禀告瓦里安了。」吉恩丝毫不受安度因的情绪干扰，他舀了一勺白糖，平淡的说，「直到你向我们证明自己以前，我不会强行认定你们谁的做法正确，但现在看来你很幸福，少爷，和我预期与担心的不一样。你比过去露出了更多笑容，这对我而言便是最大的正确。」  
安度因很久没说话，只是低下头，双颊有点泛红。  
他们一言一语的度过了下午茶时间，吉恩看上去并不在意腿上躺了几只猫，他自顾自调试咖啡的味道。「你不喜欢猫吗，吉恩。」安度因喝光咖啡的最后一点，不解的问道。店里的猫似乎十分喜欢靠在吉恩身上，有些还在他身旁打滚，可管家对此完全置之不理，这景象真奇异。  
「不，我不喜欢。」吉恩诚实的说，「但您十分喜爱，所以我不会赶走它们。」  
等他们结束了愉快的午餐吉恩送他回学校。作为感谢，临别前安度因狠狠地往吉恩的脸上亲了一口，他高兴的告诉他的管家他下次还会约他出门。他们告别了——真好，安度因往宿舍的方向走时仍在回味。他真高兴有人不同于他的父亲瓦里安一样，至少吉恩期待他的成功。直到安度因真的学有所成的一天，吉恩会站在自己这边，安度因会用事实向他的管家证明——这就代表他必须加倍努力了。


	6. Chapter 6

新一天的药理课告一段落后安度因找到维纶，询问他一些具体情况。维纶乐意给出解答并提出一条建议：在校期间他可以去其他医院单位实习一段时间，这有助于安度因日后取得从医执照。安度因对此感到茫然，倘若不借助他人的帮助很难想象招收实习医生的医院单位，他确切地向维纶表达了迷惘，而他亲切的老师则笑着说，他有办法——  
两个小时以后安度因收到维纶所说的「办法」，这一封亲笔推荐信。  
故事追溯到三年前，维纶与他的友人阿克蒙德与基尔加丹情投意合，三人遂合作创办一家私人诊所，好景不长，数月以前阿克蒙德受到某制药商的利益诱惑，最终与经受住高额薪资蛊惑的两人分道扬镳。  
阿克蒙德辞别前带离了部分医生，为了保证诊所日常运作的同时达成基尔加丹所说的规模亏大化，目前维纶认定诊所人力稀缺，安度因的到来会很好的弥补这一劣势，作为交换维纶会给他安排好实习岗位。  
这听上去实在不可思议，维纶的雪中送炭简直是一针再有效不过的强心剂。他真不知道要怎么感谢自己的老师，安度因再三致谢维纶，维纶摆摆手，和善的示意他该去忙自己的事了。

你该通知加尔鲁什这个好消息，等你从实习中学到更多就能很好的帮助他

这会是个不错的消息，安度因拉开背包拉链时心情愉悦，维伦对他的器重程度可想而知，这意味着安度因必须落实每件事，至少不能辜负维纶的期待。他本想把这个消息也通知拉西奥，可他的法学院朋友得耗上一整天扑在他的经济学学分的争取上。短时间内他们没有见面的机会了。现在安度因返回宿舍，对照专业书尝试了解加尔鲁什的病例。  
昨晚他连夜研究这份珍贵资料，研究诱发他暴力因子的外在因素。从顺序、规律上筛选出有利信息，事实证明，诱因皆存在于强烈的外部环境或情绪，它们直接影响了加尔鲁什，并激怒他，类似躁狂症。简单点说只要想办法控制加尔鲁什对这些影响的抗压性，随之而来的困扰就迎刃而解，他的医生们不约而同的提到药物服用，可介于某种不知名原因加尔鲁什十分抗拒镇定药物，初判断他担忧产生药物依赖，药物治疗的计划由于加尔鲁什的不配合不了了之。  
现在他制作出了第一步了解，这些资料记录的文字大部分重合，如果他想探挖出新的东西，就是时候出发把整理过后的结论告知加尔鲁什——加尔鲁什的主治医生肯定比安度因·乌瑞恩，医学院的学生有经验，他们知道问题所在。可真要论为何迟迟没有得到解决，安度因认为这恐怕得从加尔鲁什身上找原因。  
他又得不告而别了，对拉西奥，对这间宿舍，作为赔偿他买来一盒汉堡放在拉西奥桌上，等他的黑龙朋友回来这里他一定饿坏了。安度因匆匆出发赶往车站，这次他依旧会去加尔鲁什家中拜访，他们一早讲好时间。拜他对加尔鲁什身上某种令他产生兴趣的特质所赐，安度因决定提早到达，这样他就有更多时间向加尔鲁什提问并了解的事了。  
同样的车程，同样的道路，这一次他好运气的没撞上小鬼们。也许加尔鲁什的警告起了某种效果，他经过昨日受害的女性家门时往里忘了一眼，客厅内空无一人，损坏的门修缮完好。看来这也不过是霍桑上演的一场小风波。  
当乌瑞恩的少爷单肩背起背包，只身一人站到加尔鲁什的门前。他盯着这扇看上去十分普通的门做心理斗争。  
他想起昨日夜里返校途中发生的某场意外，起初他以为自己始终无法摆脱的跟踪者是加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮。可令他感到意外的是出现在现场的加尔鲁什明确否认了他的说法，地狱咆哮甚至警告安度因，从他进入霍桑陷入麻烦的一刻开始——可能早在那之前他就遭到了跟踪。加尔鲁什本打算草草了结话题，但安度因的强烈要求及一罐由乌瑞恩出资买下的果汁竟然真的打动了铁石心肠的兽人，他不发一语的捏扁空罐，告诉安度因他是在拐角至饮料机的这段路遇见他的，倘若在此之前安度因觉察到了异状，那就证明了安度因一路都遭到他人跟踪。  
显然加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮给不出什么有价值的线索了，他乐意称道的仅此而已……也许那就是一场巧合，安度因想，世上怎么会有这么凑巧的事呢，跟踪，他又不是什么美艳动人的女性，这事轮不到他——他敲响地狱咆哮的家门。  
没有任何回应，安度因稍稍迟疑，可这并不让人感到疑惑。或许地狱咆哮因故外出，金发少爷决定耐心等待加尔鲁什的回家。他靠在扶手架旁，翻阅起病理学的参考书直到屋主回来。  
过不多时。  
「……你待在这干什么。」  
充斥怒气的不礼貌问候在身后响起。  
「加尔鲁什。」安度因立刻认出对方，他合上书，「我以为你已经回来了。」  
地狱咆哮盯了他一会儿，语气不善：「你真是毫无防备，人类，你还天真的以为这和你们懦弱的世界相一致？不，这是个疯狂又令人痴迷的世界，像你这种全无反抗力甚至会为败者求饶的的鼻涕虫，胆敢分心在这些没用的书和废纸上，毫不在意你的周围！我真希望你是我的对手，这样我能轻易扭断你的细脖子。」他咆哮起来，向安度因的不谙世事发怒，「很好，医生，如果你被人捅了一刀死在我家门口，我会好心把你搬到废工厂里，然后叫上你最爱的警察来帮你收尸的，但记住，别弄脏我的门！」  
安度因适才明白过来他确实犯下了些许错误，地狱咆哮说的没错。他宁愿什么也不做靠在这等也不该拿出一本书，霍桑的危险程度并非他能想象的——昨天它向安度因展现的只是其冰山一角。「我很抱歉。」他愧疚的说，「我给你添麻烦了？」  
「你死了才是我最大的麻烦。」加尔鲁什不屑一顾的哼道，他握着钥匙转开门，抬起下巴示意安度因先进去，「现在你对我有那么点用处，放你去死还言之尚早。」  
进入加尔鲁什的家时安度因还是带着先前的惊异感，他原以为加尔鲁什不拘小节，不会把家具与地板打扫得窗明几净，事实与他所想确有出入。加尔鲁什正要越过安度因，顺手去冰箱拿酒与果汁时，安度因一下便扫到他右肩后侧衣物隐约渗出的血痕。  
「你受伤了？」他又想起医务室那次加尔鲁什展现在他眼前的伤痕，脱口而出，「你到底去了哪里，加尔鲁什。」这可不是橄榄球运动员会有的，加尔鲁什这次伤到了穿戴护具的部位。  
「这和你无关，医生。」  
兽人不想提起伤口的来由，他拿了酒，果汁重重的摔在安度因面前。地狱咆哮瞪视过来，无声地威胁他闭紧嘴巴。  
「既然你承认我是你的医生，那么给我看看你的伤口。」安度因坚持着，「这就是你身上那些伤的来历？」他绕到加尔鲁什背后，想帮他检查伤口，可兽人瞬间捏住他的手腕，强硬地拉近距离，他们间力量的差距如此悬殊，以至安度因确信地狱咆哮下一秒就能捏碎自己的腕骨。「这与你无关，医生，别多管闲事。」他呲牙咧嘴地威慑，「听好了，如果你想在我的地盘保命，别对没用的事刨根问题。」  
「现在再来威胁我并不顶用，倘若我真的认为你这些伤的来历和你的病症有关，我会要求你告诉我，以加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的医生的名义。」安度因看向兽人的眼睛，「至少把你刚才为止在做什么告诉我。也许我能够帮到你。」  
「不。」加尔鲁什气势汹汹的与之回视，「你不能。归根结底你只是个自以为自己能够拯救世界，能够拯救我的小崽子。我不需要你的拯救，管好我交给你的事，别对我刨根问底！你以为自己是谁，你这乳臭未干、死到临头也要对疯子论理的臭小子！」  
「我们差得不太远，加尔鲁什。」  
安度因不客气的说：「也许你这么认为，但现在你认可了我。我会对你尽到责任，包括你所遭遇的麻烦事——也许凭我没法帮到你，但分忧……」「很好。」加尔鲁什打断了他，「漂亮话说得太多了。但是，很好，让我看看当你知道它们真正来历的时候会吓成什么样吧！」他指着后肩的伤，肆意的笑起来，一把扯掉身上的外套。  
枪弹贯穿、刀具穿刺以及灼烫留下的伤让人眼花缭乱，安度因知道自己父亲身上也有着无数伤痕，它们仿佛见证着这些战士与死亡的距离，他们与冰冷的死亡热吻，曾在无数次反复伤痛彻夜难眠。什么人能够承受住这么多的伤——加尔鲁什的后背没有一处算得上完好的，安度因看来触目惊心的伤却是兽人荣耀的见证。乌瑞恩的的儿子不明白他为什么要这么对待自己，这些伤有些来自很久之前，周围愈合的差不多，有些还很新，堪堪愈合的新肉偶尔会扯开，流出汩汩鲜血来。而最让安度因觉得不可理喻的是加尔鲁什后背一处全新的灼烫，像是被什么炙热的东西扫过，整块肌肉被摧残的不成样子。  
「你害怕吗。」加尔鲁什得意的把安度因的沉默理解为恐惧、震惊，他重复道，「你害怕吗，告诉我，人类。」  
安度因轻轻将手放在他的伤口周围，男孩失落的放低声音：「……痛吗。」  
加尔鲁什愣了下，他没料到乌瑞恩儿子的反应与他所想不同，这并不令他大动肝火，反而有种堵在心口的异样情绪。兽人清楚的明白他不需要安度因的怜悯，他视这些伤为荣耀。「你好奇吗，告诉我，小崽子，如果你好奇它们的来历，我就告诉你——到时候我就会把吓尿裤子的你赶出门去。」  
「你不去医院？」安度因置若罔闻，「如果你不想去我现在就帮你做紧急处理，你有碘酒和干毛巾吗，有些伤口很麻烦，一旦没有消毒而化脓会引发感染。真是奇迹，我以为伤口容易诱发败血症。另外你的烧伤必须尽快降温——告诉我浴室在哪……」  
加尔鲁什本可以因安度因的回避及滔滔不绝的说教大发雷霆，可他什么也没做。兽人沉默着指了指客厅正对走廊的某个方向，安度因立刻拉着他进了浴室。加尔鲁什并不怎么乐意配合安度因，乌瑞恩少爷只能拉来喷头，调低水温，仔细冲洗加尔鲁什的烧伤。  
「你应该早点处理。」安度因埋怨的说，「伤口拖久了对你一点好处也没有。」  
「轮不到你来说教，我还没有懦弱到哀求医生保住我的小命，今天所做的一切都是你——乌瑞恩那充满怜悯心的儿子的一意孤行，那些该死的病菌怎么可能击垮我！」  
安度因没有理他：「你到底被什么烧到了，加尔鲁什，看起来就像喷火器造成的伤——而它只是烧到了你的肩膀。」  
「如果你想知道。」  
兽人诡异的笑了起来。  
「我想知道。」男孩十分坚定。  
「……很好，留在这过夜。」加尔鲁什突然提出了一个十分不合理的要求，可兽人看上去没开半点玩笑的意思，「等到了时间我会向你展示我允许你看到的东西，医生，希望你不会被自己看到的事物吓晕过去。」  
过夜？安度因差点脱口而出，加尔鲁什究竟为什么要自己在他家过夜……关于这件事他必须报告吉恩或拉西奥，他得让关心他的人了解情况，否则他们可能担心自己一晚上……  
「记住，把你的手机关掉，别告诉任何人。如果你真的做了的话，我会喝令你立刻！滚出去！」仿佛看透了安度因的缄言，加尔鲁什继续加重警告的力度，「让我来告诉你这么做唯一的后果，小崽子——我们的医患关系到此解除。」  
他还有选择的余地吗，安度因咬住嘴唇。他第一次对加尔鲁什的强硬产生了抗拒，安度因明白自己即将要答应的是什么，拉西奥可能心急如焚，吉恩对他失望透顶，可除了这以外他能做什么呢。  
「我明白。今晚……我会留下来，不会告诉任何人。」

把这个好消息告诉拉西奥！和你的朋友一起狂欢

「你认真的？你成功了？真不敢相信他是这么的慷慨。」  
连拉西奥都不禁为这好消息惊叹，可想而知得到维纶的帮助是多么不易。当然可不是在指责维纶苛责他人态度的严苛，这根本无法称之严苛，医学院的学生们都喜欢维纶，倾听他的悉心教导。拉西奥激动的搂住他的朋友——他打了假条出来陪安度因，奇迹的是他的导师竟然同意了。  
「我们去吃点什么吧。」黑龙说，从安度因返回学校以来他俩不止一次说过这话，「我建议意大利菜，没什么再比番茄肉酱适合庆祝你的喜事了，我的朋友。很快你就能向你父亲证明自己，我未来的外科医生。」  
安度因丝毫没打算拒绝，拉西奥的话让他隐隐脸红——维纶给了他自信与机遇，但显然他还没抵达药理课导师的期望值：「我们现在就出发？」他说，「现在我会很激动。」  
「是的，你脸都红了。」拉西奥轻捏他的脸颊，「在你恢复冷静前我们可以先去操场逛一圈，你会答应的，我的朋友，因为现在的你看上去就像表白成功——」他笑着说道，「任何人都会想打趣你的。」拉西奥说的没错，这话不用得到质疑或否定，他们都大喜过望。现在是需要缓解兴奋的时候，男孩们的心脏可不能一天到晚快节奏跳动。照拉西奥所说，他们去了运动场，围绕足球场的跑圈赛道散步。  
「为什么加尔鲁什不来参加训练！」隔壁的橄榄球训练场传来歇斯底里的怒吼，橄榄球队教练愤怒的吼叫回荡在训练场上空，「这都多久了，联系他，给我联系他！」他看上去都快气坏了，安度因想，是什么让他变得如此失态？  
他的球员战战兢兢的嘟囔：「很遗憾教官，我们联系不到……」  
「那就去找他。不来参加训练不来报道也不提前说一声？他到底把规则当成什么了！」  
拉西奥移开目光，不去在意球场上无谓的争吵：「他们吵得真厉害，就差大打出手了。」  
「看上去因为加尔鲁什。」安度因附和，「他没来大学？甚至翘掉了训练？」安度因突然想起医务室那次加尔鲁什展示给他的背上的伤，也许他的缺席正和那些伤有关，「……如果可以我真想去找他问个究竟。」  
「你认真的？我的朋友？」  
「我想我一直在犹豫该不该告诉你实情，因为那是属于加尔鲁什的个人秘密。拉西奥，你能向我保证你会保密吗。」  
黑龙狡狯一笑：「我有什么不敢向你保证的？」  
安度因开始陈述事实：「众所周知橄榄球交流赛那次我被叫去医务室，而前来寻求帮助的竟然是加尔鲁什，这有点出乎预料。他同样也很震惊我会出现在医务室，当我解释了事情的始末，开始询问他究竟需要什么帮助——我看到加尔鲁什的身上都是伤，在我看来那些可不是一天就能形成的，也许从很早之前加尔鲁什就经历着我想不到的生活。我原本想帮忙，可他似乎并不希望有人打扰他的生活——我和他最后约定如果他有需要可以来找我，直到现在他似乎遇上了点麻烦。」安度因停顿一下，半是无奈的说，「我想这个约定最终也不会遵守，因为我和加尔鲁什连电话号码都没交换。」  
「那也轮不到我们去帮忙，我们和他可没一点交集。过好你外科医生的日子，而我过好寄住在外科医生檐下的日子。」拉西奥单手叉腰，另一只手搂住他朋友的脖子，「我很高兴能听到你坦白这个话题。」  
「你为什么希望我坦白这个？」  
「嗯……作为交换我也会对你坦白，我看到了，加尔鲁什进入医务室拉上了窗帘，这家伙竟然还冲我笑。」拉西奥诉说着另一视角演绎的故事，「我以为你们之间发生了什么，再之后我想问你情况。可你十分模糊的掩盖过去了，我那时真的以为你们发生了什么。现在看来多心并不是一件好事。」  
安度因觉得好笑，他朋友的担心在他听来是这么荒唐：「抱歉，我得说抱歉，拉西奥。我不能告诉你的唯独加尔鲁什的病情，这是病患的个人隐私——这就是为什么我含糊其辞。等等，我想起来了，你的失落感来源于此？以为我和加尔鲁什发生了什么？」  
「把它当作一个玩笑，我的朋友，现在听来这个主意实在太荒唐了。」  
拉西奥差点笑弯了腰。

等男孩们的兴奋情绪稍稍平复，他们打算离开校园之时。一辆黑色桑塔纳停在他们抬眼可见的树旁，可这一次似乎没人打算玩跟踪的把戏，一个人双手抱臂靠在树干上，隔着墨镜朝他们望过来。  
「啊哦……」拉西奥拟了个声，现在安度因也明白他们在劫难逃。  
安度因认得那个人，拉西奥曾经给他看过他的照片，克拉苏斯——这是他人形时的化名，他的本名太长以至于拉西奥懒得说。他是阿莱克斯塔萨的配偶之一，活跃于人间的红龙。同样作为阿莱克斯塔萨配偶的指责在于缉捕叛逃的耐萨里奥，现在非同一般的大人物出现在两位男孩面前。  
「我觉得我们最好绕路。」  
「前提是他不是冲着我们来的。」话音刚落，克拉苏斯注意到了他们，红龙单手揣兜径直走了过来。见此情景拉西奥立刻大声说：「我感觉自己很快会看到一张倒胃口的脸，我的朋友，在我们倒胃口吃不下意大利面之前——我们得赶紧走了，否则就赶不上午间活动了。」  
这么做根本没用，拦在两名男孩眼前的克拉苏斯摘下墨镜，他没有任何敌意的蓝眼睛盯住拉西奥，一字一顿的说。  
「我请客。」  
「真的？」黑龙立刻眨了眨眼。  
安度因拿手肘捅了捅他朋友的腰，提醒他别这么唯利是图：「我们得走……」  
「不，这个冤大头愿意请客。」拉西奥扭过头悄声说，「我们把他吃成穷光蛋然后借口离开，把他晾在餐厅，这样他会被当成吃霸王餐的犯人——一旦警察干涉了这件事他就再也别想追上我们。」  
这该算个好主意吗，安度因实在不明白自己能说什么。他只能同意，因为拉西奥和克拉苏斯达成了一致，就在几分钟前安度因还唯恐两位巨龙会大打出手。

拉西奥毫不客气，点了两份意大利面和餐厅最贵的点心，也许坑骗他讨厌的红龙的钱让他好好享用了一番报复的快感。克拉苏斯也不劝阻，放任拉西奥的行为。  
午间餐厅的氛围着实不错，屋内透着阳光，红酒醇香醉人的香气。交还菜单以后拉西奥还打了个响指，他装作懂行的大老板，颇有气势地朝店内一架钢琴挑挑眉毛，暗示服务生他需要以为技术过硬的演奏家提供钢琴伴奏，账记在克拉苏斯名下。安度因惊讶的发现拉西奥大肆挥霍的时候克拉苏斯眼皮也没抽一下。  
「说吧。」拉西奥见没什么麻烦能给克拉苏斯找的，就两脚一蹬切入了正题，「如果想找我麻烦根本不必跟我们到这儿来，况且我和你们没什么好说的——我不和耐萨里奥住一起，我可不知道他又跑去哪了。」他说出早已顺嘴的话，「顺便一问，你们到底什么时候打算从我眼前消失。」  
「我理解你对我们的不满，拉西奥，黑龙的王子，对此我感到很抱歉。我向你保证，你的灾难很快就会终结。」  
拉西奥扬起一边的眉毛，似乎觉得这个称呼不坏：「你带来了阿莱克斯塔萨的什么消息？」  
提起自己的伴侣，克拉苏斯流露出了温柔的神情：「她特意来告诉你，只要你愿意提供帮助，巨龙们都会愿意解除对你的监视，从此以后你将自由，我们不再干涉你的生活。」他没给自己点午餐，而是没什么情绪的看着端到两名男孩面前的意大利面，很快移开了视线。  
「听上去很不错，但这究竟算不算一个公平的交易，有待商榷……我的朋友，让我试试你的蘑菇。」拉西奥叉了安度因盘中的一个蘑菇，「味道不错，试试我的。」他把墨鱼须送到安度因嘴边，供他的朋友品尝。「味道不错。」安度因在意克拉苏斯的情绪，有点敷衍的说。  
「我们可以交换着吃。」  
「我们调查到恩佐斯可能借助某药物生产公司的正当名号生产并运输违禁品，这些违禁品作用类似镇定剂，且容易成瘾，难以摆脱。据我们调查已经出现了五位受害者，药物的成分没有通过国家允许生产的标准。因此，恩佐斯在生产违禁药物——同时他很有可能与耐萨里奥勾结，共同策划贩卖。」  
他们的话语几乎重叠，克拉苏斯毫不介意拉西奥的反应。他是一头和善的巨龙，毋庸置疑。  
「这事该去找警察，虽然你们也是国家安全机构的一小部分。」拉西奥说，「你们愿意给我配枪吗，愿意让我大杀四方吗？不，你们不会愿意，因为我是一头黑龙，黑龙对你们而言具有潜在危险性。你们恨不得把我抓起来严刑拷打。」黑龙毫不示弱的盯着克拉苏斯的眼睛，想从中找出一丝漏洞，但显然克拉苏斯没有给他想要的东西，他低下头，专注意大利面，「……但既然他们选中你，那么你有什么计划。」  
克拉苏斯微笑了一下：「调查结果表明他们近期的交易地点订在地下一处搏击俱乐部。恩佐斯和他的同党打着搏击俱乐部的名号进行地下交易。我们不需要你去做什么，只需要你混入其中，告诉我们接头人的长相特征。」  
「换做任何一条巨龙都能做到。」拉西奥进一步交涉，「如果你们需要的对象只是一头不会遭到怀疑的黑龙，那你就错了。可能陪上命的工作得拿等价的东西来换。」言下之意是，解除监视并不足以还来拉西奥的心甘情愿，克拉苏斯得给他点别的报酬。  
红龙似乎一早料到交涉没这么容易达成，他抛出了诱饵：「我知道这对一般人而言很危险，可这是你的机会。」克拉苏斯刻意卖了关子，他的下巴搁在交握的十指手背上，「我会给你提供搏击俱乐部的假身份，证明你是他们名下的拳击手，作为另一份报酬我会允许你的朋友一同前去。」  
这算什么报酬，安度因真不明白。他的朋友又怎么可能接受这荒唐的理由呢？安度因想学习拉西奥从别人的眼中读出什么，可他没办法读懂两条龙眼中的情绪。因为他们精于伪装又狡猾聪明。  
「成交。」意外的是，拉西奥对此克拉苏斯提供的报酬心满意足，他咽下一大口意大利面，冲一脸茫然的安度因微笑，「准备一下吧，我的朋友，在这毫无规则可言又没有固定要求的搏击俱乐部，我会向你展示自己的全部力量。」

快告诉你的管家吉恩，你不负众望赢得了维纶的青睐。吉恩会想知道的

事不宜迟，还停留在走廊时乌瑞恩的少爷就激动的抓住电话，等到他的管家接通以后安度因完全按耐不住欣喜，他告诉吉恩这将会是一个开始。要是吉恩身体不适，他可以常来自己实习的单位检查身体，到时候他们就能经常见面——可有一部分他省略了，他没有要求吉恩向他父亲隐瞒，偶尔他也希望……  
「我为你自豪，少爷。」他的管家冷静的语言下却透露着惊喜，「今晚我会来接你，如果您没有其他安排的话，我会以自己的方式为您庆祝。」  
「真的吗吉恩，你可以来我的学校参观，我们也能够去附近的甜点店——最好我们去百货商店，天冷了，你需要一条御寒的围巾，否则我的管家会在这个冬天生病。」安度因说，「我不乐意见到这样，吉恩，我们约好了。」  
吉恩的声音听上去有点茫然：「您不需要为我做这么多。」  
「要，现在就要。」安度因态度强硬，「也许我会买两条围巾，当作对你们的感谢。」他刻意避过瓦里安，不必安度因说些什么，吉恩总能领会他的意思，「其实这个下午我就很闲，甚至能够从下午一直玩到明天早上。」  
「您知道我不会允许您将一直到第二天早上也不睡觉。」吉恩态度认真，「为了您的身体与学习考虑，我不会允许通宵的情况发生。那么告诉我，少爷，在我没关照到的时候，您熬夜了吗？」  
「没有，我相信我没有熬过夜，吉恩，我在学校的生活好极了，还不到要你担心的地步。」  
「谎言和熬夜一样可恨。」  
安度因的语气低落下去：「只有两次……仅此而已，偶尔的熬夜能够被原谅。」  
吉恩笑了一声。  
「吉恩，告诉我你下午有其他安排吗，我不想一个人待在宿舍，拉西奥得忙着他的经济课，我不能去打扰他，不然他就得为学分流泪了。」  
「恐怕不行，少爷。即使我很想见你一面，你开心的时候需要有人陪伴。」吉恩带着遗憾说，「但可惜的是直到傍晚我都有要事处理——但我保证，晚上我会来接你，保持电话畅通。」  
安度因因他的话紧张起来：「怎么了，吉恩，你遇上什么麻烦了？」他还以为他的管家现在就能赶到他身边，接着安度因向他炫耀维纶的推荐信，告诉他字里行间都是他老师对他的殷切期盼。他必须把这一切尽快告诉吉恩！他的管家必须成为第一个知道这件事的人！在吉恩知道之前，安度因决定谁也不告诉。  
「不，准确来说这不算是个麻烦，瓦里安会处理好这件事。」吉恩那头能听到隐隐约约的争吵，他的声音依旧透露出异样的镇定，「他的朋友找上门来寻求帮助，他们现在正在会议室谈话。少爷，也许我有必要跟随瓦里安，也许我会告诉他——和你同行这件事需要得到他的许可。以及，我必须事先提醒你，近期外面十分危险，留在你的宿舍，在和我见面以前可不能随意外出。」  
「你要让我父亲知道你和我私下见面吗。」安度因突然有点着急，「吉恩，你知道我不想让他想起我。我害怕他某天会强行要求我回去，因为我知道他想和我和好，我也是……但我觉得现在不是时候，至少现在我不想见他。」  
「事实上他每天都在想你。」吉恩纠正道，「他很爱你，少爷。如果你真的厌恶他所要求的一切，瓦里安会做考虑，现在的他无时无刻都在进行心理斗争。你要明白的还有很多，我聪明的少爷，但请记住，不论你去了哪儿，你都是乌瑞恩的儿子，我所侍奉的少爷。」  
吉恩的话使安度因有点害羞，他的管家不怎么擅长摊感情牌，刚才所说都是他的肺腑之言——安度因几乎能确信，这就造成了他的回应听上去总有点底气不足：「我知道。去吧，吉恩，你也是我最最最好的管家，能和你说话我真高兴。」  
「那么……」吉恩似乎想挂断了。  
安度因立刻着急的说：「你会听我的话，对吗。」  
「我心甘情愿。」  
「那么顺便帮我问问他的朋友到底委托了他什么事，就以我的名义。」安度因深吸气，当片刻的迟疑过后吉恩仍旧维持沉默，安度因立刻明白他的管家又一次看透了他，吉恩等待安度因把话说完。安度因的手指微微收紧，指节发白，他极为小声说，「吉恩，我还有一个请求。嗯……帮我问问他这次委托会不会很危险。」  
不等他的管家回应，乌瑞恩少爷迅速挂断电话。


	7. Chapter 7

不论之于乌瑞恩家族忠心耿耿的管家吉恩·格雷迈恩，还是美国史上比肩查尔斯·曼森的恶名昭彰的罪犯耐萨里奥的幼子拉西奥，一旦恶性事件波及安度因·乌瑞恩且日渐发酵。视他为少爷及朋友，来头不小的两位恐怕会采取相当符合身份的非常手段。  
后者姑且不论，向来自视甚高，自诩运筹帷幄通晓万事无所不知无所不能的拉西奥——这条刚愎自用的聪明龙绝不乐意脑细胞浪费在无用之地。换句话说，与其担心同窗多年的舍友，不如略施小计给自己那不合格老爹惹事生非来得痛快。拉西奥的袖手旁观切实考虑在内，保不定这条狡猾的小黑龙打早便猜透事情始末，正静候时机幸灾乐祸——吉恩，安度因只忧心如何给长辈一个交代。值得一说，他确实需要一个得当的借口蒙混过可能的未接通话，包括他冷战中的父亲。  
和瓦里安·乌瑞恩的争执令年轻的乌瑞恩头疼不已。如若他彻夜不归的消息捅到他父亲耳中，不出意外，第二天一早瓦里安就会亲自登门，兴师动众地开来他那辆昂贵的跑车，要求安度因停止在校的一切行为随他回家。他恐怕要为自己轻率的举动失去很长一段时间的自由，瓦里安明知道这样一意孤行只会再一次破坏本就岌岌可危的父子关系，安度因讨厌他从不听自己的话，以及他父亲可能会采取的极端做法。坏结果确实没有发生的前提与征兆，但就和他如今所想一致，只要一个得当的借口，一切都成立了。安度因不想爆发又一次争吵，尽管他还是免不了成为瓦里安慨叹中的叛逆男孩，他和父亲也依旧爱着彼此。  
为了往后的很多事好，他并不想捏着维纶的推荐信见到瓦里安，他父亲只会高声斥责这不过一个苍白无力的借口——接着将他最后的反抗与希冀撕得粉碎。最坏的结果不过如此，这事同吉恩聊聊尚有转机，若真捅到瓦里安那去……  
或许他该找个机会联络一下吉恩，转告他一切正常，他在宿舍准备躺下……撒一个无害的小谎无伤大雅，世间法则也总逃不过有备无患。  
但每一段设想都逃不过一个合理的前提，譬如施行这个轻而易举成立的谎言。安度因瞄了眼加尔鲁什手边反扣的手机，欲言又止，目前他连拉西奥也联系不上。加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮禁止他携带通信设备，这或许是交流的一部分，加尔鲁什没有抵触，甚至是配合的答应了他跟随的要求，相应的，安度因也要表示出对等的诚意，出于这些不切实际的笨念头，他同意了地狱咆哮的规则。  
好吧，没有电话，没有与家族的日常报道，更没有拉西奥的互道晚安。今晚他被迫做个行踪不明的乌瑞恩，仅此一天，但愿无事发生。  
安度因强迫自己不去在意某些消失的公民权，他跟随地狱咆哮穿越霍桑曲折的弯道及穿插有古朴缀饰的拱顶。拱顶另一头，近代殖民风格的房屋相互挤压，覆盖了近大半街区。他们的目的地位于一座不起眼的独栋建筑，整体由灰色砌成，间杂着因热病枯死的爬藤植物，地狱咆哮推开它毫无装饰的木门。  
从外观及内部装潢来看它仅不过小型酒吧的规模，颇有年代的唱碟机唱针滑动，碰出擦擦的声响，一排木质阶梯将有限空间分为上下层。经营着烟酒及法规明文规定的合法生意的上层装潢精美，空气流露着醉意及微量交谈。正对吧台的地面通了一条碎砖样式的阶梯下层，门掩着，不时制造出撞击门框的颤响。  
他原以为隔音可能就这么糟糕了，顶多不至滋扰友邻，却不想门向外一敞，堪称高分贝的爆破音刺痛了他的耳膜——那简直是劣质调音话筒、嘶吼及尖锐的哨响混合成一团的巨大堆积物。加尔鲁什讽刺地睨了眼不太适应气氛的乌瑞恩少爷，默许了他捂上耳朵的行为。他们顺利通过楼梯后，下层呈现出一个更为宽阔的空间，对角线足足容纳数艘标准尺径的军舰。  
正式踏入俱乐部前，两名荷枪实弹的保镖负手而立，即便拥有持枪许可证，安度因也很少见到货真价实的霰弹枪，一条斜跨的背带将充满润滑油气味的枪与它们的使用者贴合起来。  
关于酒场及一些年龄设限场所的保镖，安度因有所耳闻。当然大部分信息来源拉西奥，行事不怎么靠谱的黑龙跟他炫耀过不带证明证件混进酒场的诀窍，他吹得天花乱坠，又在末尾添上一句『黑龙限定』，及时让安度因从骗局中醒悟。  
或许是加尔鲁什的存在打消了保镖的疑虑，他们出乎预料的没在关注自己。更多是把言辞放在加尔鲁什身上，如果安度因没看错，那恐怕是某种敬畏的眼神，带着点生理畏惧。对于涉世未深的少爷而言，没什么再比发觉隐藏的秘密更具诱惑。在确认他们对自己完全失去了兴趣，安度因才把满是汗液的手从口袋中抽出，拜加尔鲁什所赐，这些身份证件暂且派不上用。  
俱乐部的世界无一例外向他们敞开，地下呈现一个椭圆空间。周围升起的水泥塞满了可能的缝隙，边角错落的装饰着各式旗帜、盾牌以及纹有牛角的圆形地毯。随处可见倾覆的酒桶，旁边甚至还肆无忌惮燃烧着的篝火，疯狂的行径与不可理喻的嚷闹不绝于耳。  
加尔鲁什熟练地择了一处空座，并向一名手持托盘的地精要了两杯酒。安度因被几个肌肉虬结的维库人吸走了视线，这画面可不多见。维库人，他也只在一些载着历史的书中了解过他们，传言他们中的一部分曾经侍奉过恐怖分子阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔，这间接导致了据安度因所知的人类都对维库人敬而远之。和潜在的恐怖分子近距离接触，如果他真的把今天的遭遇一五一十的告诉吉恩，格雷迈恩想必要大发雷霆——安度因握住地精送到眼前的泡沫果酒的握把，抿了小口测试酒精含量。  
还好，成分不多。他完全能放心下口。  
正当他想向加尔鲁什讨教点什么——毕竟从进来以后除了点酒加尔鲁什就没再理过他——占据了三分之二空间由障碍物划分的方形赛场周围再次爆发一阵此起彼伏的呼叫。安度因好奇地探过脑袋，在人群的簇拥下，正有一名兽人捂着流血不止的鼻子消失在医护室的门后。赛场中央，大获全胜的兽人高举武器发出震天动地的呼吼，安度因注意到围观者中有将近三分之一唏嘘喟叹，另有三分之一陷入狂喜。  
「他们……赌博？」  
看着他们手边的票券与换来的钱袋，男孩的脸一下变得煞白。赌博——这可是他父亲瓦里安·乌瑞恩竭力反对之事，安度因从小便受到正统教育，他懂得身为合法公民必须遵守的准则。同时作为乌瑞恩的少爷务必以身作则，可他清楚的明白，很多状况下规则只能用来约束自己，而非加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，纵观整个学院也找不出第二棘手的橄榄球手。  
他意料内的反应被兽人收在眼底，换来难掩的嗤笑。  
「你退缩了，医生。就像误入狼窝，什么也不明白的兔子一样退缩了。」加尔鲁什毫不介意地摇晃着他的酒杯。据说这是这儿最具挑战性的朗姆酒，挑战者无一例外是胆大包天的罪犯或精神错乱的疯子。兽人的喉咙滚动着摄人的低吼，「……在这，怯懦只会为你迎来吐沫。我敢抄起手边的任何东西砸向任何有胆路过这的人，接受他的挑战，打碎他的颧骨并乐在其中。而你呢，医生，你可是满口说着全盘接受一切的人，发言的仪态仁慈、正义又亲善，但夹着腿瑟瑟发抖永远不会为你带来什么。」  
「听着。」安度因带着点温怒，他可不管加尔鲁什有的没的威胁，果酒蕴含的微量酒精叫他头脑发热。他舔了舔嘴角沾到的果酒泡沫，奉劝他，「我不知道对你来说有没有一个合法场所的概念。就目前形势来看，你必须对它是否合法经营抱持怀疑，它没有采取任何护具措施，也没有任何保护赛手的方式。况且……」他不知道后半句话有没有说的必要，他凑得离加尔鲁什近了一点，因为他一点也不想听装了铁块的拳套击碎骨头时的惨叫，「我不希望你受伤的真相来自无限制格斗……这很，危险。」说完这些他真的如释重负地吐了口气。  
加尔鲁什拿余光睨了他一会儿，指甲刮过朗姆酒的容器：「保护。你循规蹈矩的样子看上去既懦弱又可笑，医生。需要我再次重申吗，在目无王法的地带演说你那点可笑的法规，分享你『独到』的见解，它们难道能从子弹、淬毒的匕首，或者碎酒瓶底下救你的命吗。」嘴角锋利的獠牙因冷不丁的笑意显得盛气凌人，加尔鲁什没有任何行为外的表示，他举起酒杯，猝不及防的与安度因撞杯，在乌瑞恩少爷不得不用双手找回酒杯的平衡后，他讪笑起来，「欢迎来到地狱。」

这其中一定有什么原因。  
一次失败的诊疗，安度因不得不直接承认一些加尔鲁什不想言说的事影响了心理咨询的常规流程。他需要及时转变做法，来应对地狱咆哮的刁难。「我知道说这些会令你不愉快，但我希望你明白，你是学院万众瞩目的橄榄球四分卫，只是一点性格上可以弥补的瑕疵，它不该影响你回归正常生活去……你很快就会发现赛场上的正式比拼远比受这些伤来的有价值。」  
「漂亮话到此为止，医生。我听够了你童话般的，天马行空的幻想。」  
他们都不为这段对话意外，包括加尔鲁什。安度因本以为他会用尖锐刻薄的言语嘲笑自己一番，可接二连三地反问步步紧逼，让他错误的意识到自己可能说错了什么。加尔鲁什放下已空的朗姆酒杯，金色的瞳孔毫无征兆地收缩，「只有什么都拥有的人才有资格用这愚蠢又高高在上的强调对我发话，乌瑞恩。据我所知，你和瓦里安的关系并不和睦，但你从未从这样的关系中失去什么。一个应有尽有的小崽子，竟然坐在这和我谈什么回归生活——你明白究竟是哪些东西在支撑你光鲜亮丽的生活？你那该死的、无条件支持你的父亲，源源不断的金钱，甘愿给你摆平麻烦的人，还有一段锦绣前程……没错吧，乌瑞恩，你确实有权利像政客那样大谈阔论，在这像个蠢货一样对我说教，因为你从来不受生死摆布，『活着』对你来说实在是……太低等了。那么你猜，我又拥有什么。」  
——他的话还没有结束。「我警告过你，我们不属于一个世界，我们不存在共同的标尺，所以别再用那种东西来约束我。」「不，我很抱歉，我只是想了解你。如果你对我的谈话方式感到不悦我可以纠正，加尔鲁什，只要对能帮助你起到作用……」  
「事实证明你根本就不了解我，更不用夸夸其谈说帮我了，医生——」兽人站起来，打断了乌瑞恩少爷苍白的辩解，「你什么也不明白，却还要在这大言不惭。可笑至极。值得庆幸的是，我现在终于弄明白你与那些毫无用处的心理医生有什么区别了，安度因·乌瑞恩，你高人一等的态度真令我永生难忘，同时在我咨询过的心理医生中也数一数二。」他自顾自离座，安度因立马放下手中的果酒想追上去。  
「你要去哪儿，加尔鲁什。」他跟在兽人背后小心地问。也许他真的说错话了，激怒加尔鲁什进而单方面结束他们的关系并不是他想看到的。他原以为挖掘地狱咆哮内心的故事至少要放在他们习惯彼此的存在以后，现在看来他不得不说点什么阻止地狱咆哮的离去。如果加尔鲁什后背的伤疤真的与他不想道述的故事有关，那么安度因有必要阻止他——即使他已经被加尔鲁什讨厌了。  
无论那是一段怎样刻骨铭心的伤痕，他都应该好好地珍惜自己。  
加尔鲁什身上的伤无数次唤起他的共鸣，这意味着他正在向真相逼近，也许只是方式出现了错误。他清楚地明白这是内心潜意识的，流露在外的抗拒，出现这样情况的很可能是——他太过接近真相。  
加尔鲁什的狂躁及其他心理问题肯定与这段往事脱不了干系。他真正想要帮助他，而不是将其书写成一篇论文。一个从相遇之初支撑着他的东西如今更为清晰地显现出来——  
信任，加尔鲁什对他真正抱以的信任。  
如果他对自己失望透顶，又怎么会允许自己的接近，又怎么会带自己到这儿来，又怎么会轻易因一点过错怒火中烧。  
肺部分解着凉丝丝的氧气，安度因不由自主捏紧了手指。他一定可以做到的，不辜负信任，真正意义上帮助加尔鲁什摆脱痛苦的过去。  
「坐在你的椅子上，乌瑞恩，去找愿意听你演讲的白痴。」  
他这样对追着他的乌瑞恩少爷呵道，连头也没有回。  
安度因只能站在原地盯着他走向某个房间的背影，加尔鲁什爆发出的强烈抗拒让他不知所措。  
「前面是贵宾室。」保安冲他摇头，制止了他接下来可能采取的行动。  
「好吧，好吧。」他摆摆手，退回原本的座位——安度因·乌瑞恩第一次失去了目标，他用吸管搅着容器内剩下的酒。或许他不该对加尔鲁什说那些话，学会做聆听者，而非谈话对象。他所有的心理医生尝试过所有的方式，但结果都不理想。对于初出茅庐毫无经验的自己来说，单纯的激进行为会产生重大的隐患。每一个悲剧都是不同的，它们因人而异。他无法断言自己能够彻底理解加尔鲁什，理解他不得不在俱乐部拼杀的缘由。也许这就像他迄今不愿提起自己的母亲那样，他难以在空洞的现实立足。  
现在，他恐怕真的错了，他说错了话，做错了事。对着另外一个深陷过去的漩涡的自己发出无情的嘲笑，一次又一次揭开疮疤。  
地精——俱乐部的主持人，搭乘着改装过的小型喷气飞机满天乱飞。四处传播呛人的烟雾，他嘴边的扩音话筒不时降下嘈杂的电流音，柴油引擎喷出的轰响震耳欲聋，他的再度讲话代表着新一轮比赛拉开帷幕。直到安度因真的郁闷地喝光了酒，他咬了咬吸管，有点不敢置信。只好带着胸口那一点对父亲和吉恩的愧疚转向赛场。  
他不知道比赛进行到了什么阶段，也搞不清迄今为止的比赛究竟在受什么约束。飞溅的血肉让他生理不爽，但除了自己以外没有人在意有悖法则的斗技。  
他还在要在这等加尔鲁什吗。乌瑞恩的少爷产生了疑惑，他可以现在就从这离开，稍后等在加尔鲁什的家门口，一遍又一遍地背诵道歉的措辞，而不是被迫在这观看血腥至极的比拼——他难以理解那些动辄为了一点赏金的亡命之徒。但内心又有一个声音劝解道，倘若他真的从这扇门走出去，一切都会恢复如常。加尔鲁什也会从他生命中消失，从此再无瓜葛。  
疑虑并没有持续太久，他隐约听见扩音话筒开始高声重复一个名字，好像它真的有什么特殊意义。接着整个俱乐部开始沸腾。  
发生了什么，他支起身子想一探究竟。  
『血……』  
扩音喇叭不争气喷出模糊的电流音，不，再清晰一点，他需要弄清怎么回事。  
『血吼！』这一次回应他的是血腥比赛的忠实粉丝，那些嗜赌如命的家伙开始暴动。他们毫无美德地往场内砸钱袋，一枚接一枚的钱币在地上蹦开，折射着从正上方直照下来的刺目光线。人们像在迎接什么一样挥举手臂。  
『血吼！』『血吼！』  
呐喊逐渐清晰，随着场地边门向上抬起，随着两位斗技手缓缓入场，随着地精开始滔滔不绝地介绍两位入场拳手，陷入疯狂的人群几乎扑上前去。当安度因意识到场面二度失控时，他已经两手撑在看台边，半个身体都快探出去了。他至今也弄不明白究竟是身体本能地这么做，还是人群的势头过去猛烈。  
加尔鲁什——乌瑞恩的少爷几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他真的……真的参与了比赛？他甚至不明白这些人的疯狂源自何处，他们呼喊着地狱咆哮的名字，好像战神降临。安度因甚至不知道他们怀着何种想法将今晚全部的赢钱投入底下的赛场，仿佛他们丝毫不惧怕失败，丝毫不在乎自己会输得身无分文。他倏地想起入口处保镖毕恭毕敬的态度，某个念头如同电流般扰乱他的思绪，扭转宕机的大脑。  
兽人脱去了上衣。他的后脊线条呈现一种极端又优美的隆起，这是呼声的象征之一。几个小地精匆忙地从他身边跑过，艰难地搬运来一把镶嵌着骷髅的斧子，他们在加尔鲁什无声地施压前哆嗦战栗，兽人身上规律分布的健硕肌肉群让人打心底的发怵，很难有人能从这些锻炼到极致的肌肉中找到突破点，一举击溃加尔鲁什。他的肩、能够拧断颅骨的手臂，包括胸口及后背整片的刺青惹眼异常，还有遍布着的复杂伤痕。那些偶有烧灼，偶有锐物撕裂的疤痕可怖而狰狞，可越是不完整的皮肤就越是能点燃观众、赌徒们的激情——这就是他所谓的，荣誉的象征？  
雀跃的人群引来安度因又一次的探讨的环视，高分贝的轰响在他脑子里炸开。  
在极度强烈的耳鸣交织之下，棕皮肤的兽人轻易在人群中锁定了安度因，他们突来的对视似乎唤回了乌瑞恩少爷的思绪，他表现得有点不知所措。而回应他的却是兽人向另一边移开的视线以及露出的轻蔑笑容，他不再关注那些盲目享受着光荣又甜蜜的一刻的狂热者，更不再关注安度因。兽人随手抄起五六个地精才勉强拿稳的斧头，它的孔洞发出血腥又猖狂的尖啸，随着它的主人义无反顾地跨入场中央。  
无数道光骤然坠落的那一刹那，所有的感官因各处吹响的哨声隐隐作痛。可在那一刻，安度因好像真的明白了什么。

 

「哦天哪，好痛，安度因，我的血都流进脑袋里了吗。」  
拉西奥捂着鼻子，两条腿不雅地摆在一起。安度因屡次三番希望他把脚放下去，但黑龙以他的伤势显然比脚的摆放更需要关心为由拒绝了。

就像先前答应过红龙克拉苏斯的那样，他们赴约前往搏击俱乐部——完成解放拉西奥的重要工作。向守护巨龙们证明黑王子无菑无害，取回遵纪守法好公民的基本权利，借此解除红龙对他的监视。  
基于很多原因，拉西奥并不信任红龙，对于红龙指挥及协作行动表现出了极大的敌意。最终由安度因收下请帖，以两人行动为前提向克拉苏斯妥协。克拉苏斯告知他们具体流程，两封请帖是打开搏击俱乐部至关重要的钥匙。待他们进入以后，警惕四周。他们的目的并不在打草惊蛇，而是为了锁定药物交易切实存在的内幕，协助红龙取得针对恩佐斯名下药物研究机构的搜查令。克拉苏斯会通过衣领隐蔽处的袖珍摄像机和他们保持通话，他向拉西奥保证，他们会打点好一切。  
俱乐部很好的隐藏在霍桑——一个充斥混乱的法外之地的小型商业区。男孩们靠着克拉苏斯给出的提示成功抵达目标点，介于它在外观上看是那样不起眼，安度因还一度以为他们可能记错了线索。这桩灰色的房子恐怕年代久远，看看外墙上那些枯萎了的爬山虎，谁会突发奇想在这样的建筑内修建俱乐部？安度因和拉西奥面面相觑。「标准的恐怖片开头，对吧……嗯，如果真的冒出来个鬼，我们何尝不把它重新塞回去。」最终黑龙忍不住打破沉默。  
内室是标准的酒吧规模，诡谲光线、服务生、吧台、种类繁多的酒架、剔透的玻璃杯，还有郁郁寡欢的客人。但令男孩们困惑的是这儿的服务生显然不准备接待任何人。拉西奥充满疑虑地往里走去，没有人注意并阻拦他们，好像他们对一切置身事外，老式唱碟奏着柴可夫斯基的第五交响曲，餐盘与杯具产生极度轻微的碰撞。循着克拉苏斯的提示，他们找到了那扇通往搏击俱乐部的门。它远比想的更要简陋，拉西奥轻松地推开了通往俱乐部的通道——因为门压根没上锁。  
与大规模选用木质装修材料及架构的酒吧不同，通道采用了石料，一直通到很深的下方。从深处涌来的多重混合音意味着这不是一条错误的路，他们找对了方向。  
当然，这也并非唯一的入口。进入搏击俱乐部以后，能够发现数个开口位置不同的通道。他们还没能完全进入搏击俱乐部，它远比想象的规模更庞大。楼阶结束后又是一个较为平坦的空间，接着就需要通过门口的保镖——他们全副武装，持有平素罕见的霰弹枪，既严肃又冷淡。安度因见过最多的状况发生在押送罪犯或运输银行现金的途中，能够看到这些正规又合法的持枪人士冷硬的侧脸五官。那么现在存在于此的枪支是否有合法的证明证件呢——？看来这地方不向所有人开放。安度因捏着克拉苏斯的邀请函，琢磨自己该对他们说些什么时，一只西装下的胳膊横在他面前，拦住了他的去路。  
保镖面无表情地盯着他，安度因的脸登时变得煞白。  
「你……你好。」像是要化解尴尬，他打了声招呼。  
在任何人看来，他的反应都有点过度了。「哦，真抱歉。」抢在安度因不知怎么解围时，拉西奥从后方走上前，只手搂住乌瑞恩少爷的肩，接下了话，「我在来这之前忘记提醒我的朋友，这儿有着以为像你这样尽忠职守的保镖当班了，看来你吓到他了——你有找到我们的通行证吗。」他朝安度因挤挤眼睛。保镖很快对安度因的反应失去了兴趣：「……邀请函。」他指了指安度因手心紧捏的两封邀请函。  
他手忙脚乱地递了过去，与此同时拉西奥仍没结束与对方的谈话。「我第一次带他来。」他熟练地拿两指夹住请帖，收进衬衣口袋，「弄到这样一张通行证并不困难。但最令人感兴趣的是，今天有什么好的余兴节目？」他们的谈话被一阵欢呼淹没。「没有。」他简短地答，「原计划今天有场比无规则比赛的『血吼』单方面中止了比赛，这让很多大张旗鼓到这的客人心灰意冷。」  
「哦……这真让我丧失动力。」  
「其他比赛也许会有趣。」  
拉西奥在社交场合表现得越是老陈，就越让安度因困惑。他们终于被允许进入场地后，乌瑞恩少爷忍不住问他：「你有什么瞒着我吗，拉西奥？」  
「绝无欺瞒，我的朋友。」黑龙眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，无比真挚地回道，「我表现得过于优秀使你怀疑拉西奥·普瑞斯托是不是普瑞斯托家最好的儿子了？」  
半真半假的对话听得他一头雾水，究竟是拉西奥骗术高明，还是他确实涉猎过类似场合他也不得而知。  
为了迎接安度因的初来乍到——「为什么你不用初来乍到形容自己？」「是谁刚才被保镖吓坏了。」——他刻意跑去要了两杯没有纯度的果酒，口味不同，他们能换着喝。拉西奥很快回到安度因身边，他把吸管插进饮料杯底部，开始『交换情报』——他这么形容，因为酷。  
「我想你可能不会喜欢这里。」拉西奥说。安度因很快明白过来他说的可能是赛场就近的医务室——是的，赛场，它由各式各样的旗帜，其中绝大多数代表了帮派及个人围合而成，中央的赛台大得能够塞下军舰，一切的一切都在表明，它不比想象的危险，「它的气氛有没有让你觉得背叛了自己烦人的老爹？……嘿，我的朋友，我有个小问题，关于我们来到俱乐部，究竟你的管家会留我一命还是你那老爹？」  
「拉西奥，我们是为了你来的。并不是在纠正什么错误或者干什么坏事，别那么紧张。」安度因极小范围地四下留心，「如果有必要我会和吉恩联络，让他安心，但绝不会透露我们对红龙的承诺……看那，维库人，我没认错吗，我以为他们只存在于犯罪相关的书籍……」他忽然转向拉西奥背后，惊叹成功拽走了黑龙的目光。  
「嘿，这是真的？」  
他差点把饮料喷到安度因脸上。  
维库人与他们隔得不是很远，也许他们是下场比赛的赛手。男孩们都明白要想避免麻烦，首先得学着不让声音传到那儿去，他们不约而同压低嗓子。  
「我以为他们中的绝大部分都因为国际通缉而藏进了地底。现在看来还有一种不好排除的可能，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔可能难以负担维库人的消耗，把他们中的一部分放到街上打不合法零工？」「也许他们并不是犯下袭击罪的那部分维库人，错误的领导者不见得会把所有人变坏。」有关维库人的犯罪，近年来在美国史上声名大噪。他们在一年来犯下超百件大大小小的刑事案件，就连最优秀的犯罪行为分析师也只能解读成破坏欲望空前膨胀。而使得一整个维库人种族暴动升级的原因也渐渐浮出水面，他们是阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔的狂热追崇者。谈到米奈希尔，这个曾名震一时的家族可谓来头不小，米奈希尔家族广交政治家、名媛、企业家及慈善家，接手美国近大半产业的股份，以90年代为最。阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔也与安度因颇有渊源，传言乌瑞恩少爷小时候有幸见他一面，也有传言说米奈希尔还与安度因的阿姨，吉安娜·普罗德摩尔关系暧昧。想到这，安度因真的开始有点想念自己的阿姨了，吉安娜出发去环球旅游了，和她的蓝龙男朋友一起。  
关于阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔的故事有着诸多猜测，最后无一不以杀人不眨眼的魔头为总结，没人猜得透米奈希尔的心思，抛弃家族薪火相传的产业、股券与光明的未来，跑去法律鞭长莫及的地方建立自己的犯罪帝国，现在仍逍遥法外。他麾下的维库人正是这样一群磨牙吮血的坏家伙。  
「安度因，你猜，除了这东西。」拉西奥抬起食指，指了指衬衫领口上的袖珍摄像头，说，「他们有没有安插别的眼线……顺便，你还记得那头麻烦的红龙讲解过的——药物交易到底是个什么样子？」  
「那是一些致幻类药物，同样也有一部分起到兴奋作用。」安度因对答如流地背出临行前克拉苏斯的交代，「它们中绝大多数可能会移交给比赛选手，这可不是什么公平竞技，搏击俱乐部可是无规则赛制。我知道你不喜欢红龙，拉西奥，有些时候我们不得不寻求他们的帮助。」  
「比如解除对我的监视？好吧。」拉西奥不爽地耸耸肩，「这么说来我还得大费周章潜入候赛场——不知道有没有那东西——然后成为药物交易的对象之一？」  
「他只需要你取回药物的其中一部分，如果成分核对确认与市场规则不符且没有生产权限，克拉苏斯会以此为由启动对恩佐斯的调查，销毁他所有的非法制药厂……或者，拍到一点有关内容也好。」  
「嘿，安度因。」黑龙饶有兴致地将下巴搁在交叠的手背上，带着浓厚的笑意盯住他，「看来你为了我做了不少准备，嗯？」  
「那么你听清我说了什么吗。」  
「一点也没有，不过呢……」他这样理所当然地摇了摇头，大方承认了。黑龙大胆地捻着安度因杯中的吸管，小幅度搅弄起来，凑得离他的朋友更近。像阴谋得逞前忍不住的露齿窃笑，拉西奥终于藏不住那两颗带着龙类特征的小尖牙了，他说话的方式像极了诱惑，像极了诉说心意。他凑得离安度因很近了……甚至还在靠近。直到，直到黑龙叼起乌瑞恩少爷的吸管，鼻尖距他的下颚不过咫尺。他吐出分叉的舌尖，真诚地邀请道，「——对见证黑龙的无上力量有兴趣吗。」  
「什么，拉西奥？」  
安度因没能拉住他。

「这就是你说的，黑龙的无上力量吗？」  
安度因想起兴冲冲跳下台，摔了个半死又单方面挨揍的拉西奥，不禁失笑。他不厌其烦地帮着黑龙拭去流出的鼻血，敷上冰毛巾。显然，在台下的小黑龙忽然意识到这不是展露黑龙身份的恰当时机，他还来不及发声，就被扁得鼻青脸肿，神志不清地抬回了观众席。  
「见鬼，那条红龙一点也没对我讲过规则……告诉我不能在没有比赛的时候跳下台去，告诉我违规会挨揍……安度因，它又流出来了。」安度因连忙顺着他仰头的角度擦掉又一次流出的鼻血，为了避免血流进他嘴里，他只好一次又一次清理拉西奥嘴巴及鼻子周围的皮肤：「……疼吗？」眼角周围红红的皮肤让他忍不住关切。  
拉西奥抬手摸了一下伤口，这点小的外伤之于黑龙而言不值一提，它已经有了愈合的迹象。拉西奥好笑似的打量他的朋友：「你终于笑够了？」  
「对不起啦。」安度因充满歉意地笑道，「我没想到你会忽然跳下去。」  
「还记得吗，我们在该死的橄榄球庆祝会上，天寒地冻的院子里一起跳进冰冷的水池——我也没想到自己会拉着全校最靓的金发仔一起往下跳。」黑龙眨了眨他亮晶晶的眼睛，「我还以为你会狠狠地……狠狠地拒绝我。」  
「那种体验我可不想有第二次。」安度因摇摇头，那池冰水似乎也勾起了他的兴趣，而非抱怨，「当时我还以为你喝多了，可你却又……那么清醒。但你真的在做一件很不可理喻的荒唐事，在旁人看来我们就像傻瓜，可我竟然还是跟你去做了——我不敢想象，如果我父亲知道了……」  
「你确定要在大好时光报告令人不快的长辈的消息吗。」拉西奥故作严肃地制止安度因继续下去。安度因对他的靠近不怀任何抗拒——他，他快笑出声了——黑龙很快转变口吻来掩饰膨胀的喜悦，「那么，介意听个喜讯吗。」完全不等安度因回答，拉西奥满脸通红地接了上去，「我们不必在这无聊透顶的罪犯集中营待上一段时间了，我的朋友。介意现在转角处门离开，去买两份糖渍草莓的可丽饼吗——我有个成熟的好建议。来上两份不同的口味，兴许我们还能换着吃。」  
「等等，你……」  
「我想它确实拍到了一点有趣东西，只不过……」拉西奥自顾自地轻哼，随着他拿取果酒的动作，鼻血前赴后继地流了出来，「我们这次盯梢的目标身份，或许超乎你的意料。」


	8. Chapter 8

尽管身体疲惫，他的生物钟依旧跃跃欲试的撑开眼皮：他该醒了。  
向来的好习惯催促下，他接受了意识诞生在这个不完美早晨的事实，但这不意味着他能接受随之而来的另一重打击。纯米色的卧室窗帘，没有花纹，没有装饰用纱。毋庸置疑，房间的原主人不可忽视的有着简单、节制且谋求效率的特性。毕竟对于一个晨鸟吱喳的朝晨而言，它的遮光性有点过于优越了，间接导致安度因的生物钟延后运转。  
他掀开搭在腰际的被褥，一个有关他记不清的梦发生在绵羊的腹下，它不过是一段棉花装点的，适宜休憩，舒适又强烈的安全感。安度因寻找着一切可能触动神经、说明现状的蛛丝马迹。外出时才会扣紧的上衣第一枚扣子躺在眼孔中安睡，日月交替前所有的秘密都关在一身衣装下。他甚至累到未脱外套就上床睡觉的地步，谁允许他这么做的？他自己吗。  
向一个沉默不言的房间求证经过并不现实。安度因决心凭自己的力量找到有力证据——证明他全无防备的安睡于此意义为何。然而，丝毫不必费尽心思，验证他疑虑的证据大大方方地摆在客厅沙发上。加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，橄榄球四分卫双手抱臂，脑袋枕在沙发扶手上，胸口规律起伏，显然他的生物钟还有更棒的主意度过惰性时光。  
近距离观察屋主——他即刻确定自己在加尔鲁什的卧室度过了一场酣梦——这是一种违反规定的凶险行为。极近距离接近熟睡亦或假寐的猛兽，它的危险系数与之对应。不论何种状况产生，等待着安度因只有一个下场。躲闪不及，血肉飞溅。  
“你在干什么。”  
不善的质问变得严厉又凶恶。安度因适才发现自己相当没礼貌的盯着加尔鲁什看了好会儿。他并不是完全在关注加尔鲁什，而在尝试连接脑中断片的画面。他的意识定格在一个彩虹色酒精、擂鼓或浪潮勉强形容的高分贝以及……遍身浴血的加尔鲁什。高举的血吼、高声的咆哮……高处落下的白光——他明白了，他很可能在全场庆祝加尔鲁什胜利的一刻晕过去了。  
那么把他从搏击俱乐部一路拖回床上的是加尔鲁什？想到这儿他尴尬的脸颊发烫。“我……”安度因欲言又止的移开视线，“我想我得去一趟学校。昨晚……我还没来得及联系我的管家，包括我的舍友。他们该担心了。”  
地狱咆哮毫不在乎的冷哼：“这和我有什么关系。”  
安度因咽了口唾沫，尽可能克制窘迫的心情：“我想，我有必要和你说一声。谢谢你昨晚收留了我。”而不是把我一个人丢在那。乌瑞恩少爷逃跑似的抓到茶几上的手机，他与它分别的时间决定了他与外界失去联系的长短。无论条件允许与否，他都该走了。安度因赤着脚跑到玄关，手脚并用的系好鞋带。他握住门把，临别前又不放心的向加尔鲁什交代：“下午我会再来拜访。到时候……我会好好帮你处理昨天留下的伤口。”  
加尔鲁什静静地目送乌瑞恩少爷落荒而逃。最终对门锁旋转的咔嗒声丧失兴趣，目光选择性的落在茶几旁一个斜放的双肩背包上。它与某个不起眼的手机处境相同，在这度过一整个傍晚，经历了同一场破晓。但它的主人显然没有足够的细心留意到它的遗失，背包孤零零的躺在那儿，仿佛记忆中某个哭哭啼啼的赤脚小软蛋，追过一条又一条泥泞而冰冷的窄道，渴望那个人能多看自己一眼。  
“管他呢……”  
感到厌烦一样阖上眼，加尔鲁什重新陷入又一轮浅眠。

草率了事并没有义务送安度因·乌瑞恩回他的学校，相反，它明确印证了乌瑞恩的霉运远不止如此。事情既没有发生在乌瑞恩家，也不受控任何人，事发仓促，瓦里安有心也无力为自己儿子买单。他一路上都在研究后盖中耗尽了最后一丝电量的手机电池，待机状况外的沉默彻底粉碎了安度因主动弥补失误的可能，包括呼叫外界的幻想。  
他很快想起放在背包隔袋的移动电源，这可太巧了！他恰好漏带了背包。  
霍桑就近的车站距加尔鲁什的住所有一段距离，徒步行走约有数公里。他不可能挑战一条危险系数无与伦比的半程马拉松。他不能轻巧的说出“回去吧”，去更为积极、更为现实的面对现状。形势所迫，他不得不参与非自愿“举行”的单人马拉松——  
“你去了哪儿，我的朋友。”  
声音来自安度因背对的车站方向，用作起跑的发令并不合适。安度因·乌瑞恩纹丝未动，因为他不打算逃避这个会呼唤着“我的朋友”的家伙。  
“拉西奥？”  
安度因无法细究对方现身与他毫无瓜葛的霍桑原意为何，他或多或少能猜到关联，却不想相信。拉西奥显然没有和平谈话的耐心，他大步上前，抓住安度因的肩，狠狠扳正对方的身体。安度因猝不及防的正对黑龙略高一截的身躯，他敢发誓，自己从来没有见过拉西奥如此愤怒。“你不知道这是哪儿吗？霍桑，声名在外的霍桑，我的朋友。这的任何一个人都愿意把你打包扔进许愿池去，反正也不会有人清扫。等到用地供应商想起这还有一片土地时，恐怕已经是十几年后了……我的朋友，告诉我你在这做什么，为什么一整晚都没有回来。我相信你会给我一个合理的解释。”  
黑龙的眼底透着深深的憔悴。安度因刚想说点什么，却隐隐察觉到拉西奥的真正用意。他并不想要一个辩解，他在自己的父亲，耐萨里奥·普瑞斯托那接纳的谎话实在太多了，他想要的决然不是一个一听便知的谎言。拉西奥想要的只有一个承诺……一个形似“我一切都好，也会把一切讲给你听”的承诺。仅此而已。他差点就这么做了。安度因意识到自己唯独可能履行前者，但关于加尔鲁什，他不能透露分毫。  
“我一切都好。如果有机会，我愿意告诉你昨晚经历了什么。拉西奥，能先放开我吗。”他避开拉西奥猩红的瞳孔，咬牙隐忍肩骨的疼痛。  
黑龙看上去有那么一点难过。他睫毛微垂，很快敛起了眼底的情绪：“我很高兴你安然无恙，我的朋友。如果你并不想提，我想我也没必要去问。”他没有计较安度因的不坦诚，只是说，“我相信我们之间不存在什么破坏友谊的秘密。”  
“……谢谢你，拉西奥。”  
他以为自己能松口气——至少能从欺骗拉西奥的愧疚中。但有人显然不希望如此。  
“那么，你遇到什么麻烦了吗。”黑龙盯着他，没什么情绪的开口。仿佛一瞬间洞察了他所有的心思。拉西奥并没有步步紧逼，这反倒是种舒适的谈话氛围。可越如此，安度因就越觉得拉西奥这样的陌生。他轻描淡写的略过彻夜不归的追问，转而改变态度，积极帮助安度因。别误会，他并不是在怀疑自己最好的朋友的用意，他只是担心……拉西奥真的生气了，他却一点也看不出来。  
“我想联系吉恩，拉西奥。我需要向所有人解释我去了哪儿以及……我平安的回来了。请求他原谅我，尽管这会很难。”失意的乌瑞恩少爷伤心地叹气，“我希望自己能留在学校，度过和谐的校园时光，找寻自我的意义。而不是回去面对我父亲擅作主张的未来。”  
“恐怕你得白担心了，我的朋友。关于你难缠的管家，我可以明确的告诉你。他们都不清楚状况，甚至天真的以为你正睡在寝室，度过了一整个香甜的夜晚。”拉西奥接着说，“你知道，我一直相信你能够处理好自己的事。我可比你父亲有远见的多，绝不会轻易放弃花在你身上的赌注。”  
他究竟要怎么感谢拉西奥呢。他甚至还没有来得及感谢，就欺骗了对方。安度因感到良心不安。一切的一切糟透了。如果有机会，他一定会把加尔鲁什的事和盘托出，而不是在乎着地狱咆哮的个人隐私，隐瞒拉西奥。“谢谢你，拉西奥。”他说，“接下来我还有点事。等我回到学校……我一定会好好感谢你的。”  
“为什么不一起回去。”黑龙没有移开视线。  
“请别担心，我自己能够解决。”  
“……遇到什么棘手的事了。”接二连三的追问堵回了自己的坚持。拉西奥的注视平静而无声，“我一直坚信，我们是最好的朋友，对吗——朋友能够相互隐瞒，却不能在对方陷入麻烦时坐视不管。”

安度因承认了自己的失败。  
他无法再拒绝拉西奥，他无法再欺瞒拉西奥。谎言够多了，而为了弥补一个谎言又不得不编制的慌话令他面红耳赤。  
“我把东西落在……别人家了。”他们走在回去的路上，拉西奥至始至终没有开口。安度因好像正面临一场残酷的公然处刑，无力的解释自己的用意。拉西奥并没有强硬的坚持陪伴安度因取回背包，相反，安度因无法要求对方打道回府，他必须在内心消化拉西奥与加尔鲁什见面时可能发生的一些状况。  
他以为拉西奥会问，是谁的家。  
但黑龙没有。  
“你睡得好吗。”他双手叠在脑后，伸了个懒腰，“真不巧，我好像想起了几周前我们跑去酒吧偷尝水果酒的事。我们面对面品尝各自不同果味的酒，为了便于听清彼此离得很近，也许是碍于桌子尺寸。我甚至还大胆的咬了你的吸管，当着你的面。作为一场经历而言，那真是相当不错。让我记忆犹新的是，朗姆酒。”  
“我想……”我想我可能忘了——他原想这样回答。  
“看来我记错了，我亲爱的朋友。这件事并没有‘真实’发生，近期我们都忙着应付忙碌的大学生活，没有来得及共同喝过一杯印象深刻的酒。我又怎么会咬住你的吸管，又怎么会偏偏记得那散发着椰子酒特有香味的朗姆？那么，我究竟和谁做了这些有趣的事呢。”  
安度因霎时脸色苍白。椰子……朗姆酒，他又怎么会知道朗姆酒的事。印象结合、拆分，当之无愧是搏击俱乐部中加尔鲁什挑战的椰子朗姆酒。  
“你昨天在哪儿，拉西奥。”  
“宿舍，我一直在等你。也许你真的会带点街边美味回来犒劳你辛苦忙碌的朋友呢。”黑龙不置可否，这让安度因错觉自己问了个傻问题，“如果我不待在宿舍，又怎么能对付你的管家呢。要知道我和他可是‘老对手’了。我的朋友，不要用问题来回答问题。”  
拉西奥一直在暗示什么。  
他在场吗，加尔鲁什血战搏击俱乐部那刻。不，他没有任何理由出现在那。别再多想了，别去怀疑拉西奥，他已经明确和自己的父亲划清了界限，绝不可能涉及那种非法场合。想到这他就更为头疼，他竟然真的赴了加尔鲁什的约，去了那种……法律鞭长莫及之地，这太危险了，攸关性命。如果他能多为自己，多为吉恩，还有自己的父亲考虑一下的话，他绝不容许自己在那样的场合多留一秒。  
“对不起，拉西奥。”他疲惫的扶额，“我只是有点紧张过头。但一切都会好起来的，别太担心我。”  
“放心，我的朋友，以我个人的名义。我绝不会让你……再困扰下去的。”

没有强效的手段防控意外。祸福不明的发展真的在不可控范围内发生。  
他没能挡回拉西奥进一步的刨根问底，言谈、举止，龙与生俱来的庞大智慧赋予了他们每个个体出众的社会能力。自说自话也不例外，拉西奥彻底忽视安度因的感受——事实上他并不想再顾忌安度因所考虑的事——他敲开房门，黑龙固执的求证他的猜想。不幸的罗盘亦开始它的独角轮转。  
“到此为止了，医生！”加尔鲁什粗鲁的咆哮撞开房门。一个黑色的双肩包从门缝递了过来，“拿好你的东西，给我收拾好你睡过的地方！我受够了和一个半途昏倒的人类打交道……”他疑惑的挑起眉头，意料之外的存在勾起了他的兴致。“啊，是你……妄想螳臂挡车的小个子。”  
“你好。”拉西奥毫不介意地微笑起来，“我来替我的朋友取回他漏拿的东西。”  
拉西奥的笑容再一次使安度因感觉情势不妙。他立马夹到两者之间，伸手接过自己的背包：“谢谢。”他充满感激的对加尔鲁什说，大部分出于对他们就此打住的希望，没人想见到冲突的火苗。他悄悄拉住拉西奥的衣袖，低声道，“我们该走了……拉西奥，求你了。”  
黑龙并没有为难他的意思：“那么，感谢你愿意收留他。”他的告别听起来别有深意，“……相信，我们很快会再见。”  
返回车站的途中，安度因拟想过许多个人难以承担的后果。对拉西奥而言，擅自接近加尔鲁什不仅是危险行为，也意味着背叛。他既不能否认强烈的自我认可能支撑他与父亲背道而驰的决心，也无法解释背叛拉西奥的理由。他选择帮助加尔鲁什，这是他必须对拉西奥沉默的事，却不妨碍黑龙追求真相，他一定为自己的隐瞒怒火中烧。尽管他的朋友表现的毫不介怀，哼着跑调的进行曲，步履轻快，也无法改变安度因愧对于他的现状。  
“我忘了问，我的朋友。你们之间，发生了什么吗。”黑龙的口吻轻松的仿佛道述一件寻常不过的事，“看上去有什么不为人知的有趣秘密。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我们什么也没有。”  
安度因回答。  
“我相信你，我的朋友。”  
不知为何，拉西奥的回应听上去没什么情绪。  
他们终于距加尔鲁什的住所有点距离了，安度因很高兴双方都没有大打出手导致伤亡。得益于双方的退让，冲突得到了有效缓解。“谢谢你，拉西奥。如果你想听听我的解释，那么……”他决定坦白一些故事，而不是应付了事，但不包括加尔鲁什患有的精神疾病在内。  
“你真的做好准备了吗，我的朋友。原封不动的交代事情的始末，承担泄密的下场？”  
拉西奥的动作定格了，安度因不得不回头关注他朋友的异常举动。  
他不该这么草率的作出决定，这样做促使他迎面对上拉西奥撞来的身躯。待他缓神，拉西奥已经单手撑在他的耳侧，将他逼至墙角，干燥炙烫的鼻息落到他的唇角。  
“拉西奥？”安度因不明所以。  
“我必须……很难过的告诉你。我亲爱的朋友。”他的瞳孔剧烈收缩，喉咙仿佛忍耐着某种巨大的、蠢蠢欲动的情绪，痛苦的滑动了一下，“我可能真的，失去耐心了。”  
他想喊一声不，但选择性的后退遭遇了物理障碍。安度因重心不稳的跌坐在尽头囤积的木板箱上。联结点的锈钉生生翘起，木板拼合处的裂隙散发出一股浓烈的霉味。他还是抵达了极限。“你不舒服，还是发生什么让你感到不愉快了……拉西奥？”他强忍恐惧，不安地咽了口唾沫。乌瑞恩少爷故作冷静的试探，尝试唤醒对方，试着告诉他不要再这样下去了。  
安度因·乌瑞恩隐约意识到了一些事。他的黑龙朋友充满侵略性的分开他的膝盖，大腿强硬地顶了进去。这阵撞击下乌瑞恩少爷只能感到紧绷的囊袋被挤得变形，拉西奥的目的更让他难以启齿。理性消失殆尽，感性取而代之，这样的后果是拉西奥清醒以后也难以承担的。他并不怪罪拉西奥，即便他无法完全理解对方的愤怒。他知道，拉西奥不会想这样做。安度因紧咬牙关，并拢双腿，制止拉西奥继续他侵犯性的行为。  
“拉西奥……这样好疼。”他没能遂愿，失败的抗争致使拉西奥更加无情的虐待他的性器。黑龙两指箍住肉棒，将它从乌瑞恩少爷敞开的裤链拖了出来，亲眼见证接下来发生在它主人身上的暴行。  
安度因竭尽可能地推挤对方，机能本能抗拒着黑龙迫切将手塞入下体的行为。“不要再继续了，拉西奥。这样、这样是错误的。”现实令他如坠冰窟。对方钳制住他的胳膊，毫不费力。黑龙王子进一步展现出前所未有的行动力。  
安度因甚至可以断言，过去他所认识的那个拉西奥从不轻易撕下伪装的假面，但究竟是什么让他性情大变。“住手……拉西奥，住手。”哭咽终于玷污了他颤抖的嗓音。安度因想要掰开拉西奥扯松腰带的手，他的手腕被捏得发麻，意识到事情正一发不可收拾，他终于难过地哭出了声。  
“你已经知道我会对你做些什么了？”撑在耳侧的手腕爆出一阵骨骼拧扭的怪音。那些凭空增生出来的黑色鳞片大面积覆盖了肘部以下的皮肤结构，它们密集、坚硬又粗糙，带着龙身上独特的热度。拉西奥却满不在乎地抬起爪趾，龙鳞集中的碰擦声下，爱怜地抚过安度因苍白哆嗦的下唇。  
他能拧断他的脖子，不要一点时间，不费丝毫功夫。安度因满眼恐惧的见证黑龙冰凉的鳞片蹭着自己的皮肤，他非同寻常的细胞、他强健有力的肌肉下，那些涌出的、奔逃的熔浆般喷发的力量。不要。他的牙齿咯吱咯吱的聚拢，七嘴八舌的议论恐惧。不要这样，他的胳膊开始发抖，开始落入拉西奥致命又危险的怀抱。  
黑龙饶有兴致地挑了挑眉，分叉的舌头轻柔、不带分毫恐吓的，一点又一点拭去眼角的泪水：“你很明白，也很聪明。这始终让我庆幸自己眼光独到，我亲爱的朋友。你不正想被这样对待吗？毕竟……背着自己的朋友，对一个刚认识不久的兽人张开双腿让你爽翻天，对吧。别装贞洁烈妇了，他射在你屁股里的时候有没有告诉过你，你一点也不适合这个角色？”  
“啊，拉西奥，不要……”  
“我要怎么相信你呢，聪明的小骗子。这正是欺骗的代价。”拉西奥吻了他一下，“你必须为谎言付出代价，我亲爱的朋友，要怎么让你再也撒不了谎呢……你想要亲吻，还是撕咬。”  
他看上去恐怖至极。他最重要的朋友，他在乎的人，此时此刻以异样的、贪婪又无比温柔的眼神舔舐着他，每一寸肌肤，每一个柔软的凹陷处，像寻找合适的角落宣誓领地与主权的野兽。  
完全兴奋的证明是黑龙王子的瞳孔，瞳孔括约肌兴奋收缩，形成蛇或蜥蜴般的梭状。  
安度因努力不让自己去注意他的尖牙，迄今为止没有任何一条证据证明他需要伸长牙齿去完成进食，或对他人进行伤害。这条生活在人权与诸多条约保障下，不需要费尽心思猎食，不需要殚精竭虑熬过生存难关的小黑龙……到底有什么值得他这样，露出原始的獠牙。他没有见过这样的拉西奥，不曾想过有那么一天，黑龙身上的变化让他不安，让他感到自己既无力又弱小。  
“我也希望你对他说过‘不要’。”他的声音还是那样温柔，好像想把某种情绪深深地刻入心脏，“你永远不知道自己在做什么。我的朋友，一再无视我的劝阻，一再越界，一再……欺骗。”与他毫无敌意，毫无侵略性的言语相反，黑龙满不在乎的将性器暴露在安度因面前。通红的、带着非人类的压迫感，它的尺径甚至堪比人类的前臂。可它为什么会对着自己兴奋，没有任何理由，任何证据表明……大脑难以解析这些依次上演的状况。它慢慢靠近自己无法合拢的双腿，拉西奥仍旧充满目的性的控制着他，这让他动弹不得。  
“不要……不要，不要这样……”他紧盯自己被无情分开的双腿，泪水悄无声息地滑了出来。他的牙关哆嗦不已，拒绝接受迫近的通红性器。拉西奥抬高了他的一条腿，顺利地抽掉皮带，扒下松散的裤子。锋利的指甲滑入臀缝，两侧伸去的爪指有力的掰开臀肉，暴露出内里浅色的肉穴。  
“不！拉西奥！停下！”巨大的羞愤下他试图蹬开拉西奥，脚趾狠狠地撞在黑龙象征性的角上。相较哺乳动物的角，它远要锋利许多。环脊层层相扣，锋芒毕现。乌瑞恩少爷的脚底登时血流不止，但他什么也顾不上了，“不要这样，拉西奥，求你了……”

他并不明白，这样啜泣着不断哀求的姿态并没有任何说服力，相反，亵渎自己心中最为神圣的存在委实叫人欲罢不能。拉西奥无数次幻想过穿插在他们中间，一段回味悠长的糟糕经历。不想这一刻，滔天的欲望付诸现实，如同冰锥猛烈无情的刺进他的心，生猛而具有毁灭性。那是一种无法佯装的感情。  
那是……  
拉西奥无意识地并拢手指，感到什么东西被划破了，温热的血液顺着鳞片缝隙滑了下来。老实说，真可笑，他第一次呈现出龙的形态，居然只为了这种事。安度因可能流血了，他从乌瑞恩少爷的背后移开手，指尖滴下的液体所散发的气味告诉他，安度因的后背可能鲜血淋漓。他鬼事神差的伸出舌尖，舔掉了对方甘美的战栗。  
他的担忧，他的怀疑，还有他的愤怒在这一刻得到了验证。  
拉西奥低下头，盯着整根没入的结合处，沉默不言。安度因的两腿被打得很开，从根本上压制了他的挣扎，绷到极致的韧带止不住发颤。这正是他想要寻找的答案，抗拒着他径直贯入的生殖器，那本能却又青涩的反叛。薄薄的肉壁传递着身体的热量，里面不存在任何令他不安的东西，没有那该死的兽人留在里面的证明，更不要说充分开发过的松软。他很高兴，他们没有做过。  
当他进入这具魂萦梦绕的身体的一刻，那异样的紧实令他恍然大悟。他惊喜的盯着无声地擦去眼泪的安度因，盯着他因隐忍而蜷曲的身体。黑龙本就不多的愧疚荡然无存，多年以来，他无疾而终的期盼与永无止境的等待终于迎来了终结。  
“你知道，自己在做什么吗。”  
他哭了。  
“对不起。”拉西奥说。不带分毫愧疚，哑然的狂喜及寻回的理性在他的血管郁结，“我很抱歉，我亲爱的朋友。我以为……”黑龙再又兴奋地扑上他柔软的身体，不知何时出现的漆黑膜翼自背后裹住两具交合的躯体，翼骨前端的爪子轻易穿过安度臀下的木板箱，撑住对方虚软的腰。  
“够了……请，拔出去吧，如果得到了你想要的……我不会怪你的，拉西奥。这只是……呜，我会忍住，好吗。请不要再继续了。”  
他断断续续的哽咽。拉西奥心不在焉地咬着他的嘴唇，感受连接处不可言喻的紧致火热，他心安理得地享受着安度因的通情达理，并……残忍的付之一炬。  
“我知道你会原谅我的。”他说，“我一直认为我们是最好的朋友……我必须要向你致以最诚挚的歉意，亲爱的安度因。除了停下来，我什么都可以答应你。”  
“不！”

拒绝所能维护的利益实在微乎其微。安度因无法阻止龙那撑开肉壁，直达深处的生殖器完成交合，无法阻止自己在毫无章法的侵犯中前列腺高潮，无法阻止以受孕为目的的大量精液注入腔穴，无法原谅拉西奥的所作所为。安度因抓破了他后背的皮肤，但又有什么能够阻止沸腾到巅峰的欲望呢。他不顾一切的拔了出来，又凶狠地捅回那些粗暴行径中微微外翻的穴肉。  
“疼吗。”流进眼睑的汗液疼得他睁不开眼。尽管如此，拉西奥也不想错过安度因的任何一个表情，他温柔的体恤着安度因——以话语，而非行动。没有停止动作的下身屡次撞击深处，力道过猛，致使穴口涌出白沫。安度因绝望地倾听着粘膜被大幅度搅动的响声，龙的阴茎不留一点空隙的填满了他。没有一处骨头不嘎吱作响，不在发出灵魂残破的尖啸。  
与此同时，仿佛在证明着什么，充满力量的狂野行径一次次颠起他的身体。冰凉的、有着粗糙鳞片的尾巴情不自禁缠上他的脚踝，它并没有强行分开他的大腿，便于它主人的侵犯，而是本能的绞紧、松开，仿佛在意着他的感受。那些鳞片也包裹不住的荷尔蒙铺天盖地，意识的洪流天翻地覆。  
安度因情不自禁地抱住对方，他不想这么做，这不过一种求生本能。他需要一个支撑。否则他无法在拉西奥单方面的行为中找到安全感，他不会全身心的投入——他没想投入，他只想早点结束难熬的一切。不去理会肉棒断断续续滴淌的液体，安度因好像真的试图相信，这不过拉西奥一厢情愿。  
拉西奥则无声地低伏背脊，方便他的朋友在此寻求支点。  
鳞片没有划伤他的手，它们的存在不再是一种伤害。没有什么解释能够说明这样的变化，除非这是拉西奥的意思。他什么也没说，胸中那阵极端的快意膨胀开来。他摇动着尾巴，近似虔诚的、俯首帖耳的殉道者，去亲吻他的神——这虔诚的吻转瞬即逝，变得不像样。“会痛吗。”他轻轻按在安度因的腰窝，询问道，“别太难过，你伤到了这，但我向你保证它们很快都会好。你的身体也会恢复如初。”  
“……这算不上安慰。只有你停下，我们才能……”  
安度因喘息着说。  
“才能好好谈谈吗？”拉西奥笑了，“事已至此，我们耐心等它结束也不晚。难道不是吗，我的朋友。”  
他远比安度因明白得多，他乐意道出安度因逃避的话语。他当然也想在朋友游戏中多扮演一会傻瓜，被耍的团团转，却乐在其中。拉西奥明白，在得以验证自己的猜测以前，一切尚有转机。当怀疑、折磨内心的嫉妒疯狂生长的一刻，他知道，自己在害怕安度因的否认也可能是谎言。他无比清晰地意识到，事情迟早会落到这个地步。  
他已经在安度因的身体上烙刻下了痛苦的痕迹，这是无法悔改的行径。他也只能欣然接受。然后再……谈谈。  
相信如若他的朋友能再对他多坦诚一点，他的耐心也许不至于……这么早消磨一空。  
“啊，不要……！”  
对方略显嘶哑的尾音象征着折磨的终结，与又一轮苦难的开始。没有什么好在意的了，不论他们接下来的道路可能因此变得更为艰辛，他也没有理由拒绝这份错误选择背后的馈赠。阴茎抵到深处，碾挤着乌瑞恩少爷受尽磨难的敏感点，极不安分的体会黏膜试图留住那些容纳不住的精液时热情的吸咬。  
他轻轻的啃去安度因脖颈上的汗液，像完成交配仪式的动物那样，以亲昵又不舍的姿态结束最后一次射精。他们都变得湿漉漉的，尤其是安度因未经人事的后穴。黑龙小心翼翼的拔出性器，避免过大幅度的行动伤害到对方。随着它的退出，安度因咬住嘴唇，腿根剧烈地痉挛了一下，尚且无法合拢的肉穴喷出一股承受的浊液——那是拉西奥先前自顾自射进去的——它正沿着虚软的腿根往下蜿蜒。  
“……疼吗？”黑龙小心翼翼地问。  
安度因终于嚎啕大哭。


	10. Chapter 10

“我会慢慢解释给你听。”  
他说。  
“那么，我会保证充足的耐心。”面对自己满意的回答，拉西奥眨了眨眼睛。似乎对接下来可能聊到的故事兴致浓厚，“很高兴我们一直彼此信赖，我的朋友。”  
“但这仅限于我能够透露给你的方面，你必须答应我，什么也不会往外说。”  
向来大方的黑龙耸了耸肩：“看来你还留了一手……那好吧，我以我父亲——哦，他也没有什么信用，我以拉西奥·普瑞斯托的名义发誓，我什么也不会往外说，这是我们之间的秘密。现在，毫无顾虑的告诉我，你和那个不讨人喜欢的地狱咆哮发生了什么吧。”  
“也许这是一个能够让你对他彻底改观的故事。”安度因为手机接上了移动电源，饥饿了一整晚的电池表现得如饥似渴。他骄傲又害羞的准备坦白拉西奥所不知的事，却不知从何说起。  
乌瑞恩少爷边走边开启了手机，它的电量岌岌可危，可这不妨碍安度因信赖他的移动电源，以及好奇昨晚发生了什么离奇故事。作为一个真正意义上与外界隔绝数小时的人，他止不住的想要吸收外界消息。安度因正在准备一个合情合理的开场白，接二连三响起的提示音有效的转移了他的注意。  
连在一块而变调的铃声让它听上去更为急迫。他注意到那是数通通讯簿的未接来电。  
他满是感叹的点开了它。也许它们中的一部分来自吉恩，或者父亲，包括拉西奥，亦或是一些乱七八糟的保险及房地产电话。它们的存在预示了自己睡过了一个多么混乱的晚上，他应该受到来自良心的谴责——然后一条接一条的回拨。  
很快，安度因就打消了这个念头。他发现原先的假设遭到推翻，这些未接来电中的大部分来自，拉西奥。  
他粗略地数了数，足足三十七通。那些相连不过两分钟的未接通话时间，仿佛催促着他快些意识到一个现实。拉西奥一直都在担心着他。而且极可能一直持续到手机没电，自动关机的时候，不敢想象，始终没有得到一点回应的拉西奥该多么心急如焚。  
安度因欲言又止的想对自己的朋友说声谢谢，并向他道歉。而那条狡猾的黑龙似乎完全窥破了他内心所想，他单手揽住安度因的肩。嘴唇亲吻般扫过耳畔，好像默许他的朋友心安理得的享受和平。那浸过糖豆、华夫饼还有呼之欲出的喜悦的嗓音压得极低，简直要命的性感。  
“……那么，我的朋友，我非常乐意听你一叙。”


	11. Chapter 11

一些糟糕至极的片段在潜意识延伸。火柱盘旋而上，木梁轰塌，劈啪作响。到处填塞着工业废料残渣，烂掉的白鼠、异变的兔子伴随高浓度防腐液冲入恶臭的沟渠。这不过一个性质基于臆想的梦。处在浅层睡眠状态的大脑返还了部分意识，安度因有幸期待它能翻篇过去。他需要的是完美无缺的甜美理由，能够变相推动他心无罪恶的赖床，成立一个说服自己的理由——但这股如影随形的难闻气味究竟是怎么一回事。  
他睁开眼。本能爆发出一阵撕心裂肺的叫喊，这不可忽视的焦糊气味确实来自……现实。  
置身噩梦，及时刹车是需要适应及准备时间的。他需要安静的环境，需要无人打扰，而不是拉西奥放大的脸。他差点被拉西奥吓得到回去做一辈子的梦——事实上黑龙只是蹬在他的桌上，半个身体从护栏越了过来，目不转睛地盯着他。“你吓到我了，拉西奥……”安度因捂住脸，他大汗淋漓，心脏差点跳出胸腔。  
“这正是赖床的惩罚，我的朋友。”拉西奥说，“我只不过想把你睡着的样子拍下来，用作日后威胁——你就不能当作无事发生再躺回去吗……实际上你突然醒来也把我吓了一跳，要摸摸我的胸口，安抚一下可怜又伟大的黑龙吗。”  
“我不会给你留机会的。你休想威胁我……陪你去定点降落伞俱乐部。”  
这是上一次邀约遗留下来的隐患。拉西奥自说自话赛过来一张金光灿灿的名牌，据他所说，这是定点跳伞俱乐部的身份ID。然而从来没有热衷体育赛事习惯的安度因表达了自己的困惑，拉西奥只好坦白这份不知从何而来的邀请究竟从何而来——并用安度因情不自禁抱着猫咪互蹭脑袋的照片威胁。安度因只好半推半就的参加了拉西奥所说的定点跳伞活动，乌瑞恩少爷发誓，再之后的发展，他恐怕永生难忘。  
他和拉西奥满怀期待的手牵手，体验机舱跳伞前相互依偎与信赖的一刻。拉西奥戴正护目镜，大大的吸了一口气，拽着手足无措的安度因纵身跃下。安度因一个劲关注着如何完成启动降落伞操作的时候，拉西奥正对他炫耀着翅膀，他在那游刃有余的旋转，侧翻，跳起空中华尔兹，哼着难听到极点的RAP。  
无论安度因想要往哪儿控制方向，他都能及时赶超，并冲安度因挤眉弄眼。而他竟然真的在拉西奥的影响下忘了如何开启降落伞。最后，在即将坠向地面的一刹那，拉西奥单手抱住了他，平安降落在一处无人造访的公园草坪。那绝对是安度因这一生来最丢人的，坐在草地上放声大哭的一天。关键在于，害他落到这般境地的罪魁祸首还在一旁幸灾乐祸，企图用餐品车最昂贵的那份可丽饼收买他的心。  
自此之后，安度因发誓再也不会参加拉西奥邀请的任何危险项目。“你看了多久了。”他随口问。  
“我只是怕你有一天忽然不在我身边了。”他满不在乎的笑着说，“或者……哪天开始毫无征兆的讨厌我了。”  
“你在胡思乱想什么。”安度因也笑了，“你忘了吗，我们可是最好的朋友。而朋友，是绝不会抛弃彼此的——那么，你觉得自己是个合格的朋友吗？眼睁睁的看我被你吓哭，结果笑得比谁都欢心的拉西奥·普瑞斯托。”想到这里，他的笑容顿时凝固在脸上，“对了，我好像闻到一股味道。”这可不是什么幻觉，安度因细细嗅着这股甚是清晰的焦糊味。  
“那是吐司在面包机努力锤炼成我这样成功人士，以及安度因·乌瑞恩当之无愧的合格朋友的味道。”  
安度因不敢置信的盯着他：“它烤焦了？”  
“……你真伤人。”

两面焦黑、干巴巴的吐司正颤颤巍巍的逃离地狱级温度的面包机烘箱。  
安度因把它和筷子一并扔进盘子，贪婪地嗅着生活空间之中重新灌满的香甜空气。很好，他避免了一宗疏忽大意及缺乏常识造成的纵火案。还不等他闭眼安然享受静谧，又一个可怖的念头游走在他的意识神经，他猛地睁开眼，看向目光闪躲的拉西奥：“……这是早餐，拉西奥。所以你绝不可能只为自己准备了吐司！”  
拉西奥垂头丧气的交代了虐待两颗鸡蛋，把它们屈辱的变为水煮蛋的犯罪过程。  
清汤寡水的锅中，漂浮着蛋黄与蛋清相互分离，沾满碎壳的鸡蛋。安度因耐心地挑去上面附着的碎壳，虽然拉西奥取得鸡蛋内容物的本领差到发指，还需要翻来覆去的检查错误，但是这些鸡蛋顽强地克服了外界因素，完成了水煮蛋的蜕变。  
还勉强可以补救，他想，设置好新吐司的烘烤时间，准备这样一份味道勉强的鸡蛋，牛奶、生菜以及午餐肉都在冰箱隔层冷冻。拉西奥的加入并没有让这个早晨变得一团糟。  
与此同时，观摩着安度因查漏补缺过程的拉西奥注意到一切重归正轨，他神气的吹了声口哨：“你发现了吗，我的朋友。我们现在就像恋人一样。真是顿再好运不过的早餐了。”  
他究竟知不知道自己惹了多大的麻烦。安度因没好气地对他说：“但我们不是。”  
拉西奥无比认同的点点头：“当然不是。”他从背后一步上前，一把搂住安度因的肩。满心欢喜地蹭着对方柔软的脸颊，“我们可是比恋人还要不平凡的关系。我有什么理由和关系远超恋人的朋友谈一场恋爱？毕竟，对你，我的朋友，止步恋人就太无趣啦。”  
“等一下，拉西奥……鸡蛋！”  
黑龙的胡子并不扎手，反而质地柔软。它们正有计划的轮番进攻乌瑞恩少爷脖子上的痒痒肉，这让安度因本能的左躲右闪。鸡蛋被筷子戳得浮浮沉沉，溅起的水弄湿了衣角。“好痒，拉西奥，慢着……痒！”手上抓的筷子无意识地往锅底按去，一颗不幸的鸡蛋惨遭穿心，半生不熟的蛋黄流了出来。  
和那些笑声一起，慢慢的，慢慢的，融进了水中。

“好香——”  
拉西奥咬了一口三明治的角，由衷的感叹。安度因将装满牛奶的玻璃杯递给他，自己也开始慢条斯理的进食。“关于昨天。”安度因开了个头，“我有些好奇你到底……发现了什么。”他指的是搏击俱乐部比赛最后，拉西奥莫名其妙的自信。  
“一个可能和我们的目标产生联系的中间人。现在……”他嘴里塞满了三明治，含糊不清的回道，“那帮红龙自愿进行监视。再有什么消息，那条叫克拉苏斯的红龙还会亲自联系我们。我的朋友，给我点牛奶。”他把见底的玻璃杯递过去，舔掉嘴角沾到的白沫，自然而然的翘起一条腿，“也许我很快就仕途无忧，轻轻松松回归自由身。什么耐萨里奥，什么奈法利安，什么奥妮克希亚，他们不过是伟大的拉西奥·普瑞斯托前进道路上不值一提的小石子。”  
“你每次都这样说。”安度因将一块码好的三明治放入口中，“但每一次，某个伟大的普瑞斯托都只是对着其他普瑞斯托的照片颐指气使，看起来威风凛凛。”他替拉西奥倒好牛奶，推回玻璃杯，“这听上去是不是有点耳熟。”  
“控制情绪与合理发泄也不失一种有效的管控手段，我亲爱的朋友。我可不想当众起冲突，结果被他们三个围着痛殴——你知道，他们总爱仗着年龄优势压榨最有远见的那个普瑞斯托。”他又一口气喝光了牛奶，扒着吃掉了吐司中间的一块午餐肉，“话又说回来，维纶给你安排的实习机会，安排做得如何了。”  
“也许我今天下午就会过去一趟。”安度因有点紧张，“这是我离开父亲以来第一次……真正意义上接触社会。”  
“看来你很看重这次机会。”拉西奥哼哼着，“那么，一起吧，我的朋友，让一个轻松的午后时光庆祝我们的生活重回正轨？”他举起牛奶玻璃杯，重重地和安度因碰杯，“啊……撒了。”


End file.
